On the High School food chain!
by Sami065
Summary: Inuyasha is as the bottom while Kagome is at the top in high school, read and watch as the two find their way to each other! InuKag SanMro KouKik! Completed REVISED!
1. the way things are

A/N- I am starting a new story!! And all you people who are reading my Inu/Yu-Yu cross over don't worry I and going to finish that.  
  
On the high school food chain....  
  
Chapter one- the way things are....  
  
Ok so here's the deal, in high school there's a food chain right? There's a top and a bottom, well at Bay Vill High there are two people on the bottom of the chain. The first one is named Inuyasha, he is only where he is on the chain because of an odd trait in his family, he has gold eyes and silver hair and is mocked because of it. The seconded person at the bottom is named Miroku; he is put there because of his perverted tendency....  
  
At the top of the chain we have the most popular girl in the school her name is Kagome, she is pretty, funny, but had an attitude problem, along with Kagome there is her best friend Kikyo, who is leaning towards the slutty side of the chain. Last and least we have Kouga who many girls call the hottest guy in the school hands down....(A/N- yeah right!)  
  
Then floating in the middle of the chain seemingly unnoticed is a girl named Sango, she is cute and funny but is obsessed with anime, video games, and books so when she talks to people she sounds like she is speaking a different language....  
  
~Relationships~  
  
As far as relationships go, as you have probably already guessed Kouga has clamed Kagome as his but she just ignores him. Kikyo has been after Kouga for many of there school years and secretly resents her best friend Kagome because Kouga likes her...  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha are best friends, Inuyasha hates Kouga (who makes fun of him), thinks Kikyo is a stupid slut and that Kagome is a bitch (but he secretly thinks she's hot). Miroku is a pervert who gropes all girls but one and her name would be Sango, Miroku likes her to much to get the nerve to even talk to her let alone touch her...  
  
And Sango really doesn't care that much......  
  
~at Inuyasha's house~  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!  
  
Inuyasha rolled over in his bed and look at his alarm clock it read 6:30 A.M., he groaned and hit the off button...  
  
BEEP BEEP!  
  
He hit it again...  
  
BEEP BEEP!  
  
Inuyasha sat up and rubbed the sleep form his eyes then looked back at the alarm clock for a second, before picking it up and throwing it across the room...  
  
"what the hell was that Yash!?"  
  
Inuyasha sat up ignoring his older brothers yells form the floor below... (A/N- Sessomaru is in collage)  
  
He got out of bed, and dragged him self to the bathroom, took a shower, and got dressed.  
  
He put on blue baggy jeans, a white t-shirt with a red muscle shirt over it; he tied his hair back with a black leather cord and snapped a spike band on his wrist.  
  
Inuyasha walked down the stares and past his very pissed brother, grabbed a bagel and left out the door....  
  
~at Kagome's~  
  
BUZZ BUZZ!  
  
Kagome leaned over and turned off her alarm clock she jumped out of bed and stretched out her tired body then ran to the shower.  
  
After her shower Kagome got dressed in a black mini skirt with a blue tang top. Then she put on her favorite necklace that she never goes without; it is a pink crystal ball on a silver chain....  
  
Kagome ran down the stares where her mother waited with her eggs and toast breakfast which Kagome ate with out complaint.  
  
Once she was finished she kissed her mom and ran out the door.  
  
~with Inuyasha~  
  
Inuyasha ran down the street to his bus stop, he looked at his watch that told him he only had five minute's or he would miss it, then he would have to ask Sessomaru for a ride which would be worst then death.  
  
Inuyasha saw the bus stop come into view as he pushed him self to go a little faster, he got to the there before the bus was even in sight.  
  
He looked around and spotted Kagome standing by the stop sign at the corner, she glanced at him then quickly looked back at the ground, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her then looked up the street as the bus came.  
  
When the bus stopped in front of the two teens they boarded and looked for seat, but to there dismay there was only one open seat, they both glanced at each other before siting down.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she looked out the window, he found that he couldn't look away 'god she's pretty, AHH WHAT AM I THINKING?!" , Kagome looked at him out of the corner of her eye, she shook her head at his expression, "loser" she mumbled.  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her "what did you call me!?" he hissed, Kagome turned in her seat so she was facing the silver haired boy then looked him strait in the eyes "I called you a loser...", "you stupid wench!" Inuyasha was only an inch away form Kagome's face as he death glared her. Kagome sent the glare right back "who the fuck are you to be calling me a wench!", at that moment the bus hit the curb and caused Inuyasha to fall forward so that his face was on Kagome's chest.  
  
She froze, then looked down at Inuyasha as she screamed at the top of her lungs, "PERVERT AHHHH I'M BEING GROPED!!!" Inuyasha jumped back up to his original position and put his hand up in defense "woh hold on I didn't mean to!!!"  
  
"sure you didn't!" Kagome yelled just before she slapped Inuyasha as hard as she could.  
  
The bus stopped in front of the school and opened its doors, Kagome jumped out of the seat followed by Inuyasha she spun around on him and poked her finger into his chest "I HATE YOU INUYASHA, AND I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE KNOWN YOU SINCE I WAS FIVE DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!!"  
  
"FINE NOT LIKE I EVER WANTED TO GO ANY WHERE NEAR YOU ANYWAYS!!" Inuyasha yelled out of the bus door as Kagome stomped off towards the school, then he jumped out of the bus and walked up the path she was on a moment before.  
  
Inuyasha walked with his head down so that people wouldn't see the big red mark on his face form Kagome, he didn't know why but he kinda felt bad for what happened....  
  
"hey Yash!!"  
  
Inuyasha looked up to see his best friend Miroku running form his bus, he waved and Inuyasha waved back.  
  
"so how was you weekend??" Miroku panted as she stopped in front of his friend.  
  
"fine..."  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha's face then got a cocky grin, "hey man your steeling my fashion!"  
  
"it's not funny!!" Inuyasha yelled in Miroku's face.  
  
"it's not??"  
  
"no it's not smart ass I got this cuz Kagome got mad at me on the bus!"  
  
"again" Miroku asked  
  
"yes again"  
  
"you know that could be a sign that she likes you" Miroku smiled.  
  
"well I guess that means every girl you have ever been in contact with is madly in love with you" Inuyasha mocked.  
  
"that was a low blow man" Miroku didn't look amused.  
  
"well any ways it would be a cold day in hell before Kagome ever liked me, not that I want her to!" Inuyasha added in.  
  
Miroku sighed and put his hand on his best friends shoulder. "I guess that's just the way things are..."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku walked up to the entrance of the school and went in side ready for the day ahead.  
  
A/N- so what do you think??? R&R and tell me if I should keep going! 


	2. the DETENTION!

A/N- ok people I go by the block scheduling thing in my school so I'm going to use it in my fic, for you people who don't know what that is here's an answer....  
  
There are 4 days a,b,c,d, on each day you have different classes, and there are 4 classes a day called block's 1,2,3,4, and each one is 80 minutes!!  
  
Ok now on to the story!  
  
P.S. I got a comment in a review that said to drop Inuyasha's punk HELL NO PUNK ROCKS!!! I'm a punk for all you people who don't know me, I am I anime watching, girl gamer punk!!!! (I am not yelling at the person who wrote the review I am simply correcting a fatal mistake!!)  
  
Disclaimer- pink olefins ((some one tell me what that word means??? And it is a word!)  
  
Chapter two- DETENTION!!!!  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku walked to there first Block, biology. Inuyasha and Miroku sat together at one table, then Kagome came in and sat next to Kikyo, and by the time Sango and Kouga got into the class there was only one table left so they sat by each other with out complaint.  
  
Every one was talking about their weekend until the teacher came, once Mr.Kakashi walked through the door (A/N- no mocking the name he is a character form one of my fav anime's!!) every one calmed down and paid attention, no one was brave enough to talk back to this teacher he was a scary guy. As Mr. Kakashi came in he gave the class a bright look "good morning to you class"  
  
"may be a good morning for you" Inuyasha said to the teacher in a sarcastic tone, every one gave him weary look for talking back to Mr. Kakakshi but unknown to the other students save Miroku, Mr. Kakakshi was Inuyasha's uncle.  
  
"now, now Yasha you should have a more positive out look on life!" Mr. K said as he leaned over Inuyasha's desk.  
  
"I would if there was something to be positive about!"  
  
Mr. K gave Inuyasha a serious look then smiled, "well I think you should have taken your brother up on those counseling classes." Mr. K whispered as he walked to the head of the room to start class knowing good and well bringing Inuyasha's brother into the mix would make him sore for a good part of the day.  
  
Inuyasha growled and made to get up, Miroku grabbed his shoulder "calm down Yash, he's doing this on purpose you know he likes to tick you off."  
  
Inuyasha calmed at his friends reassuring word but still had the need to pounce his teacher.  
  
"ok class today will be leaning about lissome they are called the cells suicide organelle...."  
  
Mr. K babbled on and wrote things on the board.  
  
Inuyasha tried to pay attention but was zoning out fast....'clicccccccck' Inuyasha looked down to see a pencil roll up to his foot, he bent down to pick it up and didn't even bother to see who dropped it he just held it out in the direction it fell....  
  
"didn't I tell you never come near me again?!" Inuyasha herd this and looked up, only to come eye to eye with a very angry Kagome.  
  
he just stared at her wide eyed till she grabbed her pencil and made a wild attempt to stab it through his hand.  
  
Inuyasha retorted so sharply that he knocked his chair over and he fell backward and onto his ass.  
  
Mr. K looked back form the board and shook his head as he walked over to Inuyasha and leaned down.  
  
"you ok?"  
  
Inuyasha just looked up at him and nodded, Mr. K extended a hand which Inuyasha took reluctantly and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"haaa haaa stupid fell out of his chair!!" some random kid yelled, Mr. K looked up at the kid "you" he pointed "detention"  
  
"WHAT!?" the kid jumped up "WHY NOT GIVE HIM DETENTION?!" he pointed at Inuyasha.  
  
"because Hojo, Inuyasha simply fell over but there is no excuse for your distasteful behavior towards the situation." Mr. K answered calmly.  
  
Hojo sat down in his seat and pouted, the rest of the class took no notice to what happened they were all very used to Mr. K's treatment of Inuyasha though they had no idea why he favored him.  
  
The rest of the class went on without a hitch, as well as the next two blocks....  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku walked out of the boys locker room (A/N- sorry girls no peeking!!) and into the gym for co ed gym class, their last class...  
  
On the other side of the gym the girls entered, with them was of course was Kikyo and Kagome.  
  
The Gym teacher entered the room and stood in front of the class.  
  
"OK CLASS!" Ms. Nachos yelled at the top of her lungs "WE WILL BE DOING GYMNASTICS TODAY!! SO GO, AND DON'T FORGET TO SPOT!!"  
  
with that all the students rushed to get some good stuff to use in there workout except Inuyasha and Miroku...  
  
Inuyasha looked around the room till his eyes fell on Kagome who was on the balance beam 'gods she's hot, ahhh stop that train of thought' Inuyasha shook his head and looked back at the balance beam, then he got an idea...  
  
"come on" Inuyasha whispered as he grabbed Miroku by the collar.  
  
"what are you doing Yash!?" Miroku hissed.  
  
"revenge my friend, sweat revenge!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Miroku was now struggling to get free.  
  
"just watch as it all plays out" Inuyasha let go of Miroku who ran to the other side of the balance beam in hoped of staying out of danger.  
  
Inuyasha stood only feet away form the balance beam with a wicked grin on his face...  
  
he looked left then right before walking forward and pretending to trip, as he fake stumbled he grabbed the balance beam for 'support'.  
  
Kagome screamed as she lost her balance and fell on Kikyo who was spotting her, Kikyo slammed into Miroku who in tern grabbed the closes thing he could reach which happened to be Sango's ass. Sango screamed as well and ran forward blindly slamming into Kouga, who fell over taking the closes person with him who just happened to be Hojo.....  
  
Inuyasha watched this all play out "wow domino's" he mumbled.  
  
Ms. Nachos spun around when she heard the crashing, she ran to the scene of the crime.  
  
"WHATS THE COMOTION?! IS EVERY ONE OK?!"  
  
every one ignored the teacher as they got to there feet and began to yell at one another...  
  
"YOU DID THIS!!" Kikyo pointed at Kagome.  
  
"NO I DIDN'T?!"  
  
"YES YOU DID"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"HER!"  
  
"WHY BLAME ME!?!?!"  
  
Through all the commotion Inuyasha was trying to sneak away...  
  
Kagome looked all around till she spotted him retreating...  
  
"hey guys it was him who started it!!!" Kagome yelled pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT BUT I'M GOING TO FINISH IT!!!" Ms. Nachos looked around at all the teens  
  
"DETENTION ALL OF YOU!!!" she pointed at the ones to blame.  
  
"BUT I ALREADY HAVE DETENTION!!!" Hojo yelled desperately.  
  
"WELL YOU GOT IT AGAIN!!"  
  
at that moment the bell rang and all the students piled out of the Gymnasium, save Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Sango, Kikyo, and Hojo.  
  
Ms. Nachos turned to them all.  
  
"YOU SIX WILL SPEND YOUR...." 'CRASH!!'  
  
"Ms. Nachos Kelly fell down the stares again!!!"  
  
"STAY HERE AND DON'T MOVE!!!" Ms. Nachos pointed to the six teens in front of her, then ran from the gym.  
  
Every one just looked at one another and waited....  
  
~half an hour later~  
  
"do you think she forgot us??" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" every one yelled in unison.  
  
Just then all of the lights in the gym turned off and there was a loud "CLICK" that sounded thought the Gym...  
  
"crap"  
  
A/N- there's chapter two!! R&R please!! 


	3. The locked doors, and friends?

A/N- well this chapter got deleted the first time I typed it up so he we go again!!!  
  
Disclaimer- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Chapter three- the locked doors, and friends?  
  
Every one was in a panic.  
  
"OH MY GOD WHAT DO WE DO?!"  
  
"MS. NACHOS FORGOT US!!!"  
  
"I'M GOING TO MISS MY T.V. SHOW!!"  
  
"OOOKKK SHUT UUUUUUPPPP!!" Inuyasha yelled while standing in front of his fellow class mates.  
  
Every one stopped and looked at him.  
  
"good now that I have your attention how `bout we try to get out of here" every one nodded. "ok so every one split up and take a door."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku ran to the left door, while Kikyo and Kagome took the right, Kouga took the boys locker room and Sango took the girls. Hojo tried the main doors. (A/N- I know there are a lot of doors but my school gym has about that many if not more, a east, west. North(main) and a South that leads out side, plus a door for both locker rooms)  
  
"shit" Inuyasha spat as he watched Miroku pull on the door.  
  
"this ones looked!" Kagome called form the other side of the room.  
  
"ours too!" Sango yelled as she and Kouga walked back to the middle of the gym.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku made there way to the middle of the room and every one just stood there, in the dark, and silence....  
  
"it's kinda dark in here..." Kagome muttered.  
  
"don't worry Kagome I'll protect you form the danger that lurks in the dark!" Kouga proclaimed as he put his arms around Kagome in a protective manner.  
  
Kikyo shot Kagome a venomous glare behind her back, Inuyasha noticed it but decided not to say anything.  
  
"that's nice Kouga but let go of me I can't breath..."  
  
"yeah let go of the girl, not like there's much 'danger that lurks in the dark' in a high security school that could probably double as a prison." (A/N- like my school) Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
Kouga glared at him as he let go of Kagome only to tackle Inuyasha to the floor...  
  
Inuyasha was surprised for a moment as he and Kouga lay on the floor, but he didn't hit back he only pitied the poor fool who attacked a black belt.  
  
Inuyasha kneed Kouga in the stomach form under him causing him to roll to the side, Inuyasha sigh as he watched Kouga get up an put up a pathetic fighting stance with Kagome be hind him as if he were going to protect her.  
  
Inuyasha then got to his feet and put up a stance that properly protected his abdomen, solar plexus, and chest it also gave him a strong balance.  
  
Kouga attacked wildly with a right hook punch, Inuyasha sighed again and easily blocked with a double shuddo ((double openhanded block, but when used differently is an attack!). Kouga's eyes widened as Inuyasha dropped to a horse stance and flung Kouga over his hip slamming him into the ground.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the pathetic fighter on the floor "to bad he didn't know how to brake fall" Inuyasha shrugged and walked to the other side of the gym into the shadows where know one could see him and sat on the floor.  
  
Kagome looked down at Kouga who was groaning about pain in his spleen, then in the direction Inuyasha stalked of in.  
  
She glanced at Kouga once more, then into the darkness 'he did that for me?' Kagome ran off to the other side of the gym.  
  
Inuyasha had his head hung low as he stared at the ground, he didn't want to go back, he didn't want to face the others yelling at the loser for hurting the prep.  
  
Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and knelt in front of him, he looked up and was surprised to be face to face with her.  
  
"I don't need you here to tell me how mad you are that I did that!" Inuyasha snapped and rolled to the side to get away since he was pined against the wall.  
  
"I'm not mad, I just want to know why you did it?" Kagome gave him a sweat smile.  
  
"your not mad that I pounded your boyfriend into the ground?"  
  
"no I just want to know why, and he's not my boy friend!"  
  
"he's not?"  
  
"no but will you answer my question!?"  
  
"because he was being an ass and stupid at that." Inuyasha slumped back against the wall.  
  
"oh ok" Kagome mumbled, she was kinda upset he didn't say it was for her but what was she expecting, 'wait why would I want him to do it for me anyways I hate him!?'  
  
"so"  
  
"so what" Inuyasha hissed.  
  
"I didn't know you could fight." Kagome said in an attempt to keep the conversation going.  
  
"you never asked."  
  
"what was that move?"  
  
"a hip throw." Inuyasha was confused about why she suddenly cared.  
  
"what kinda fighting was that?"  
  
"Karate, the style was Ish Shon Ru." ((A/N- some one tell me if I spelled that right, it is a real style...)  
  
"oh, you seem good at it."  
  
"I'm a black belt." Inuyasha said with a smirk this time.  
  
"cool!" Kagome squeaked, causing Inuyasha to jump in surprises.  
  
"oh sorry." she said in a quieter voice while grabbing Inuyasha's hand to help him back to his sitting position.  
  
Inuyasha blushed while she held his hand, but when he was back to his position he blushed more when she didn't let go.  
  
'why am I doing this I'm not suppose to like him, I HATE HIM FOR CRUDS SHAKE!' Kagome mentally slapped herself and let go of Inuyasha's hand.  
  
Inuyasha was saddened by the loss of contact, but why was he? He hates this girl she may be hot but thats not the point of the matter! 'good I let go!, he should be happy that I did since he hates me too...right, he does, right!' 'well if he does why didn't he let go first!' another voice chimed in, in Kagome's mind she sighed 'I hate you...' 'I know...' it answered.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome 'well even if I did like her she doesn't like me, I mean she let go first' 'but if she doesn't like you then why is she still here??' Inuyasha sighed too 'maybe I'm reading into this to much...' 'maybe you are' 'shut up.'  
  
Inuyasha looked up when he herd foot steps, then Sango came out of the shadows and into view.  
  
"come on Kagome Kouga's up and is demanding for you, you know this kinda reminds me of this anime were this wolf youkai claimed this human miko as his mate without her consent, and there was this inu youkai, who looked a lot like Yash, he liked the girl to and got mad....well the girl liked the inu not the wolf but any ways like I said Kouga wants you now."  
  
Kagome stared at Sango...'how did she say that all in one breath??' she shook her head to clear it, "what!? That ass hole 'demands to see me!' hell no I'm not his girl how many times do I have to tell him, gods I tried to be nice but he's so thick!"  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha "Yash do you mind if I stay here with you I'm not going to be commanded around by that ass hole!"  
  
"uhhhh ok"  
  
Kagome smiled. "thanx"  
  
"no prob."  
  
Sango shrugged and left to tell Kouga what Kagome had told her.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome "you know only people who are my friends call me Yash..."  
  
"I know" Kagome smiled again causing Inuyasha to blush....  
  
A/N- well there's chapter three!! Well I need to update my other fic soon or people will try to kill me in the night!! He he like they could 


	4. The BIG pick!

A/N- I know it has been a while since I updated this fic I have been preoccupied!  
  
Disclaimer- I'm hungry....  
  
Chapter four-the big Pick!  
  
Sango walked back to where she had left Kouga and the others, Kouga turned to her and got a sour look on his face a he realized Kagome was not with her.  
  
"where's Kagome?!"  
  
"ummmm, well she said that you were an ass hole and that you can't control her, then she said she was going the hang with Inuyasha.....you know I told Kagome that this situation reminds me of and anime that has this wolf youkai and he-"  
  
"SHE SAID WHAT!!! THAT DOG TURD MUST BE FORCING HER!!!" Kouga cut Sango off as he yelled in anger...  
  
"I HAVE TO SAVE HER FORM THAT SCUM!!!" Kouga ran of into the darkness of the gym.  
  
Sango watched him run off as Miroku slid to her side quietly...  
  
"so you come here often?..." Miroku inquired.  
  
Sango jumped and wiped around to see Miroku, once she saw it was him she sigh and rolled her eyes, then just walked away not giving him a second glance.  
  
"Damn it" Miroku cursed as he went after her...  
  
~with Inuyasha and such~  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome and just stared at her, Kagome glanced over and saw him looking.  
  
"what?!"  
  
"huh, oh nothing I was just wondering why you would stay here with me and not go with your boyfriend?.."  
  
"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIED!! He just clamed me one day! the controlling bastard, plus I don't want to do what he wants, and staying with you will make him mad."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, he was sorta let down that she was only using him to get back and Kouga.... They both looked up as they herd foot steps coming at them....  
  
Kouga came into view and glared at the two teens "Kagome what the hell are you doing?!?!"  
  
"I'm hanging with Yasha!! Is that a problem!?!?"  
  
"YES BECAUSE I CALLED YOU TO ME AND WHEN I CALL I EXSPECT MY WOMAN TO COME!!!"  
  
"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING WOMAN OR A FUCKING DOG!!!!" Kagome was so angry she could kill.  
  
"I like dogs..." Inuyasha said absently..  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Kouga and Kagome said in unison.  
  
"Kagome come on were going!"  
  
"no may be I want to stay here!"  
  
"your coming!!!" Kouga grabbed Kagome's arm roughly and tried to pull her with him, Kagome resisted.  
  
"Kouga let go your hurting me"!!!  
  
Inuyasha jumped to his feet the second he saw Kouga lay a hand on Kagome, he didn't know why he cared but the sight of some guy hurting Kagome mad him see red.  
  
Inuyasha walked up behind Kouga without him seeing and Shutoed ((A/N- attack where the hand is flat and you are hitting with the pinky side!) the back of his at the base where the hair line started, Kouga fell to the ground out cold. (warning don't try that attack at home, if you hit to far up nothing will happen and you'll get the crap beaten out of you, or you'll hit to low down and might kill the person.)  
  
"thanx" Kagome said as she stared at the sleeping Kouga, 'he good it's kinda scary.'  
  
"no prob." Inuyasha bent down and checked Kouga's pulse's "well he's still alive, I was kinda worried since I have never tired that move on a person and there is a chance if you his to hard or in the wrong spot you could kill the person.....but he's alive so I guess I didn't mess up!" Inuyasha said that all rally fast while he was on the ground next to Kouga...(A/N- ummm well, again I warn! no one reading this should try that move, it dose work but even the slightest error CAN kill the victom!!! Thank you and keep reading! *this also includes the people not reading al well!* )  
  
Inuyasha stood up "well he should be out for a while, you want to got back to the others?..."  
  
Kagome nodded and gave Kouga one last angry look before walking off into the darkness by Inuyasha's side.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked form the shadow, they looked around.  
  
Miroku was following Sango, Hojo was laying on the floor with his legs up straight on the wall like an L, and Kikyo sat in the corner avoiding the people who were 'lower then her'.  
  
When she saw Kagome she jumped to her feet and ran over, she grabbed Kagome's shoulders "your ok!!!" Kikyo yelled ignoring Inuyasha completely.  
  
"we didn't know where you went!"  
  
"Kikyo were in a big rectangular gym where could I have gone?" Kagome said in a dry tone.  
  
"well I was afraid that HE may have hurt you or worse!" Kikyo said this as she glared at Inuyasha as if she had just noticed him.  
  
"well, I'm fine Kikyo." Kagome said in a your-being-stupid tone.  
  
"hey, where's Kouga?" Kikyo asked as she noticed her crush was gone.  
  
"he's......lets just say he's taking a nap..." Inuyasha rubbed to back of his head nervously.  
  
"oh no what happened!?"  
  
"Well you see-"Inuyasha started but before he could utter another word Kikyo had ran past him and to the other side of the gym in search of Kouga.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged "come on lets go sit down", Inuyasha poked Kagome in the arm to get her attention.  
  
"ouch!" Kagome winced.  
  
Inuyasha took a closer look at Kagome's arm, he saw that it was red swollen and starting to burse.  
  
"oh sorry, he grabbed you hard didn't he?"  
  
Kagome nodded slowly.  
  
"well let me take a look at that." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the hand and led her over to the wall by Hojo.  
  
He sat her down first then took a seat him self, Hojo looked over form his odd position and saw Inuyasha examining Kagome's arm, he dropped his legs form the wall and crawled over to them on all fours.  
  
"what happened?!" he said as he got a glimpse of Kagome's arm, he pushed Inuyasha aside and took Kagome's arm in his hands, he turned it every which way to get a good look.  
  
Kagome winced every time he moved it, Hojo tried to look like he new what he was doing in an attempt to impress Kagome who has been his crush since the sixth grade, he never made a move because he was afraid of Kouga.  
  
Inuyasha looked up as Hojo moved Kagome's arm around, and saw how she winced ever time.  
  
"HEY HOBO STOP THAT YOUR MAKING IT WORSE!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled Hojo's hand off Kagome's arm.  
  
"the names HOJO! And how would you know if I was doing it right or not?!"  
  
"well my moms a nurse! And I have seen her work on wounds like this all this time!!"  
  
"hey guys?...." Kagome tried to get there attention without any success.  
  
Hojo just glared at Inuyasha knowing he couldn't win that battle so he started another one.  
  
"well who said she wanted you to help her and not me?"  
  
"well she didn't ask for you now did she!?"  
  
"uhhh, Guys??" Kagome was ignored once again.  
  
Hojo just stared at Inuyasha a moment, then an idea hit him.  
  
"well if your so sure it was you she wanted help form then lets ask!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Inuyasha and Hojo both turned to Kagome.  
  
"who do you want to have help you more?!" they both said in unison....  
  
Kagome looked at them wide eyed and in shock, 'well now they notice me! Only, when they need me, typical guys...'  
  
Kagome moved her mouth but no words came out, she was trying to tell them what she wanted before, but it slipped her mind as she was shocked by there question.  
  
A/N- so who will Kagome pick?!?!?!? DUN DUN DUN!!!! Tune in next time to see what happens! 


	5. the answer, and a peaceful ending

A/N- FINE!! Here's you damn chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I feel loved.....STUID FUCKING MOVIE MAKER!!!!  
  
Chapter five- Well I was just.... And a peaceful end.  
  
Inuyasha and Hojo stared at Kagome waiting for an answer...  
  
'why is Inuyasha doing this? I can understand Hojo acting like this since Kouga's not around, but Inuyasha??' Kagome looked back at the boys and sighed.  
  
"well I was trying to tell you earlier but you were to busy arguing.... I don't need help it's not that bad I'll be fine..."  
  
Inuyasha and Hojo both anime fell....  
  
Inuyasha sat up first "you could of told us that!!!"  
  
"I just did! you didn't hear me!!!"  
  
Hojo sat up "she did Inuyasha you were just not listening..." he stated plainly.  
  
Inuyasha's eye was already twitching after Kagome stopped yelling so by the time Hojo had finished Inuyasha had snapped, he pounced Hojo and started punching him repeatedly in the head.  
  
Kagome screamed but secretly thought Hojo disserved it for hurting her.  
  
Miroku caught sight of the action and ran from Sango to pull his crazed best friend off of the annoying kid he was beating the shit out of.  
  
Inuyasha cooled down a bit after as Hojo slowly sat up showing that he had a bloody nose and a cut lip, he glared at Inuyasha who glared back.  
  
~with Kikyo~  
  
Kikyo ran thought the dark gym in search of her fallen crush.....  
  
She tripped on something heavy...  
  
She looked down to find her self right on top of Kouga, he twitched the stretched...  
  
"oi, Kagome your so warm..." he mumbled as he rolled over taking Kikyo with him in his arms.  
  
Kikyo flushed form anger and embarrassment, how could he be dreaming of Kagome and not her! She was the one that liked him, Kagome just strung him along!  
  
~with the others~  
  
Miroku went back to following Sango around, nodding to every thing she said even though he had no idea what she meant....  
  
"so there's this monk he kinda reminds me of you, he's a total hentai and...." Miroku nodded enthusiastically as he let the Hentai comment slip by....  
  
"and yesterday I saw a new episode of this show, it's about these girls who ware these little out fits and fight evil and-"  
  
Miroku perked up a bit as he cut in "I know that show!" 'gods those girls in the show are fine...'  
  
"really! Did you see the episode yesterday!?" Sango suddenly became interested in the teen.  
  
"yeah!" 'finally getting some where!' Miroku smiled sexily causing Sango to blush....  
  
Inuyasha sat in silence a good distance away form Kagome, he was to embraced for freaking out in front of her to talk to her again, and Hojo was the same way for getting beat up.  
  
Kagome sighed then glanced at Inuyasha, she didn't know why but she was starting to look at the rebel punk in a new light. He seemed different and the life of a punk started to look enticing...  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome while she was still staring at him, she blushed and looked away but at the same time she shivered. Inuyasha saw it and got a concerned look on his face and crawled over to her on all fours, he didn't know why but he was getting attached to her.  
  
Kagome gave him a funny look as he approached.  
  
"your cold." He stated as he stopped besides her.  
  
"only a little."  
  
Inuyasha nodded the moved a little closer and put his arm around her, he leaned against the wall behind him.  
  
"better??"  
  
Kagome was bright red as she nodded in response.  
  
Hojo looked at them and rolled his eyes muttering something about getting Kagome to like him more later, then he closed his eyes to get some sleep.  
  
Miroku and Sango continued there conversation about the show with girls in short skirts ,till sleep soon took them as well.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was sleeping soundly then smiled and lay his head on hers and shut his eyes letting him self be swept away by sleep....  
  
A/N- Gomen about the length I'm tired and its late so I will write more next time!! 


	6. The open door, since when? and you got i...

A/N- yay a new chapter..... AND CAN SOME ONE TELL ME WHAT RN MEANS PEOPLE KEEP SAYING IT WHEN THEY REVIEW AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT IN THE FICKING HELL IT MEANS!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- if you sue me you will die!!!  
  
Chapter six- the open door, since when? And you got it bad.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly as a low clicking sound echoed through the gym, he looked down at Kagome who was still sleeping then he scanned the room, seeing that Miroku was up, Inuyasha caught his eye.  
  
he raised an eyebrow at Miroku as he gestured towards Sango who slept with her head on his lap, Miroku just shrugged and motioned with his head for Inuyasha too look across the gym.  
  
Inuyasha maneuvered around to look across the gym, trying his best not to wake Kagome.  
  
He almost Jumped to his feet at what saw but stopped him self on Kagome's behalf, Inuyasha contained a laugh as he looked at Kouga fast asleep with a disgruntled Kikyo in his arms who seemed to be trying to ask for help by waving her arms like an idiot.  
  
Kikyo sighed putting down her arms and trying to slip out of Kouga's grasp again only to be met with the same problem, as soon as she tries to move Kouga tightens his grip on her and mumbles something about Kagome not going.  
  
Normally Kikyo would love to be in this situation, but something about Kouga thinking she was Kagome made her uncomfortable, 'click' and what was that annoying clicking it was driving her nuts..... 'wait that clicking I have heard it before!! Last night when the doors locked!! That means the doors are unlocked!!!'  
  
Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha catching his eye, she pointed to the door while nodding her head.  
  
Inuyasha got the message, he moved a half sleeping Kagome off of him and made his way to the main doors and gave one a push....it opened with a clicking noise.  
  
Every one in the gym save Kouga and Sango who were still sleeping looked up.  
  
Miroku shook Sango to wake her she rolled off his lap and mumbled something about moving that piece will win you the 'Go' tournament by ten Mokou.  
  
Miroku rolled his eyes 'dose this girl think of anything ells but anime and Video games?" he shook her again, Sango opened her eyes then bolted up.  
  
"what time is it!?!? She said in a panicked voice.  
  
Miroku looked at his watch "it's ten thirty, why?" (A/N- it's a saterday)  
  
Sango jumped to her feet causing Miroku to jump back "if I rush I can still get my new fic chapter out before I get any death threats!!" she yelled Before rushing out the door almost knocking Inuyasha over.  
  
Miroku raised and eyebrow. 'guess she does think of something else....fanfiction....wow what a big step up form anime and Video games' he thought in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Miroku shaking his head. "man, you sure know how to pick 'em"  
  
Miroku just shrugged at stared after Sango.  
  
Kagome got to her feet after waking up, she saw Kikyo and laughed to her self while walking over to her best friend.  
  
"need some help?"  
  
"ha ha very funny, just get me out of here..."  
  
Kagome gave one more laugh then grabbed Kikyo's hand and pulled her up braking her from Kouga's grip.  
  
Kouga woke with a start and looked around quickly, once he spotted Kagome he grinned.  
  
"it was a lovely night wasn't it Kagome?" Kouga said in a would be seductive voice.  
  
"what?"  
  
"oh, now don't try to hide it you know that you slept by me last night."  
  
"but I..."  
  
Kagome was cut off as Kouga got to his feet and put a finger up to her mouth.  
  
"don't speak just let me enjoy the moment."  
  
Kagome tried to bit his finger but he took it away before she got the chance, he was to rapped up in his so called 'victory' that he didn't notice Kagome's attempt on his fingers 'life'.  
  
Kagome turned to Kikyo.  
  
"since when do I sleep by Kouga?"  
  
"since he mistook me for you last night and wouldn't let me go..." Kikyo backed away form Kagome for fear of her life, but was still brave enough to shoot a comment about her and Inuyasha.  
  
"and since when do you sleep that close and cozy with Inu-Idiot?"  
  
Kagome was taken back by her question but soon recovered.  
  
"well....well it was cold last night and he was there and....he not that much of a idiot..." Kagome looked at the ground as she muttered that last part.  
  
Kikyo was about to respond when a yell came across the gym.  
  
"HEY ARE YOU GUYS PLANING TO SPEND ANOTHER NIGHT HERE!?!" Inuyasha yelled form the door as he and Miroku held it open.  
  
Kagome ran for the door closely followed Kikyo, Inuyasha let the two ladies past but made sure to slam the door on Kouga and Hojo.  
  
Kikyo ran down the hall and around the corner, but Kagome turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"umm thanks...for..for keeping me warm last night...." Kagome finished then ran up to Inuyasha and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"HEY KEG YOU COMING?" Kikyo yelled from around the corner.  
  
YUP I'M COMING" Kagome yelled, she smiled at Inuyasha one last time before running down the hall after Kikyo, who was Complaining loudly about slow people form around her corner.  
  
Inuyasha stood frozen, he slowly worse his right hand and touch where Kagome had kissed him while still staring where she had been.  
  
"she kissed me..." he said blankly.  
  
Miroku put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.  
  
"man you got it for her bad..."  
  
A/N- little longer then the last chapter but not by much sorry. 


	7. The rain, and every one has a story

A/N- hey I got to update again before my trip so enjoy!!!.  
  
Disclaimer- la la la DOOM!!  
  
Chapter seven-The Rain, and every one has a story....  
  
WARNING- THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SESNITIVE TOPICS FOR MANY PEOPLE..... SO PLEASE BE RESPECFUL!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha laid in his room, on his bed, staring at his black walls....  
  
'gods I am so board.... I need coffee....' (A/N- I really do!!)  
  
Inuyasha sat up and sighed "maybe I should call Miroku, he should be hitting his need for coffee now anyways..."  
  
Inuyasha reached for the phone and dialed.  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
"Moshi mosh"  
  
"HEY MIROKU BUDDY!!! PAL!!!"  
  
"where do you want me to drive you?"  
  
"the café..."  
  
"you know Yash you really need to get a license..."  
  
"why? I got you, besides that instructor hates me!! What, I have taken the teat 5 times and he still wont pass me!!"  
  
"MAYBE HE WOULD PASS YOU IF YOU STOPPED YELLING 'TEN POINTS!' WHILE HITTING THE CONE PEOPLE ON PERPOSE!!!"  
  
"gees Miroku no need to yell, it's just some fun."  
  
"yeah some fun that makes you the only 17 year old I know with out a license..."  
  
"so you going to pick me up... say in ten minutes?"  
  
"fine.."  
  
Click  
  
Inuyasha looked at the phone in disgust "well that was rude he didn't even say goodbye.."  
  
Inuyasha laughed to him self as he jumped off his bed and walked to his dresser.  
  
He changed into baggy black cargo pants with a white long sleeve shirt, and a black short sleeve shirt over it with white writing on it that says 'the monkeys are planning my demise as we speak.'  
  
He slapped on a spike studded pleather((fake leather)) bracelet (((I gots one of those!!))  
  
Tied his hair back in a low ponytail, this time with a strip if black material that looks like he ripped it off his shirt with his hands,  
  
And for the final touch he put on a silver ball chain necklace.  
  
He looked at him self in a full length mirror quickly as he pasted by the flung open his door and jumped down all the stares.  
  
Inuyasha landed at the bottom with a bang and stood up strait to come face to with his brother.  
  
"and people wonder why we have broken floor boards..." Sessomaru said in a dry tone.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his brother who was wearing black baggy jeans ((not cargo)) that had red stripes down the sides and a long sleeve red shirt, to mach his pants and a sort sleeve over it that was black with white writing on it that says 'if you stare at me long enough I might do a trick.'  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eye at his brother.  
  
Sessomaru returned the jester ((Wrong jester?)) "I'm going to a frat party at seven so you'll be by your self.... Try not to destroy the house"  
  
Inuyasha sighed "well thats fine with be because Miroku will be here any minute to pick me up."  
  
Sessomaru nodded "fine with me makes my job all the easier, have fun with your boy friend." ((by the by I'm a fluffy fan and a inu fan so they will both be cool but that don't mean they will get along all the time!!))  
  
Inuyasha shot a glare at his brother, "yeah and I'm sure Naraku-poo will want to see you at the party." He said in a sing-song tone.  
  
BEEP!!  
  
Inuyasha looked out the window "that would be my ride."  
  
Inuyasha pulled the door open and was running down the path way to the road so his brother wouldn't kill him, when he heard his him yell.  
  
"ARE YOU EVER GOING TO GET YOUR LICNES OR ARE YOU GOING TO TRY FOR YOUR HIGH SCORE NEXT TIME!?!?"  
  
Inuyasha spun around and ran back wards while flicking his brother off.  
  
Sessomaru began the count down, "three, two, one."  
  
"FUCK!!" Inuyasha screamed as he fell over the hood of Miroku's car.  
  
"Yasha!! Watch the car!!"  
  
"thanks for the concern." Inuyasha sneered at his best friend as he pulled him self off the ground and into the passenger seat.  
  
"well, Yash maybe I would be a little more concerned if you didn't do that every Saturday, you got to stop running backwards no matter what your brother says."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Miroku "I WILL GET HIM BACK!"  
  
Miroku smiled "and you say that ever Saturday too, yet it has never happens."  
  
Inuyasha smacked Miroku in the head, and he took that as a sign to shut up and drive.  
  
~Ten min latter~  
  
Miroku pulled into the closest parking space and got out of the car followed by Inuyasha.  
  
They walked into the 'Black shard café' and went to the counter.  
  
"hey Naraku, can we have the regular." Miroku spoke to the guy behind the counter, while Inuyasha stared at the back of a girl's head that looked very familiar.  
  
"thanks, Naraku."  
  
"welcome, hey do you know if Sessomaru is going to that party tonight? Maybe I can catch him there."  
  
"I don't know, I'll ask Yash."  
  
Miroku turned around and poked Inuyasha in the back of the head "Hey Yash?"  
  
Inuyasha Didn't respond "Yasha??"  
  
Miroku moved in front of his friend and waved his hand by his head.  
  
"INUYASHA IS ANY ONE HOME?!?!"  
  
Inuyasha just mumbled to Miroku in response. "is that Kagome??"  
  
Miroku follows Inuyasha's gaze and spotted what had the teen entranced.  
  
"yeah that is Kagome, AND SANGO!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped at his friends out burst, "will you be quiet they might hear us!!"  
  
Miroku ignored Inuyasha and continued to yell "HEY KAGOME, SANGO OVER HERE!!" Miroku waved his arms like an idiot.  
  
Kagome and Sango slowly turned, "shit!" Inuyasha cursed as he dove behind the counter by Naraku and hid.  
  
"Miroku?" Sango got up and made her way over with Kagome right behind.  
  
Naraku looked down at Inuyasha "sooooo.... Yash is your brother going to be at the party tonight??"  
  
"SHHH!" Inuyasha put his finger to his mouth and shook his head trying to shut up the coffee guy.  
  
"what?! I didn't hear you Yasha." Naraku said a little louder totally oblivious to Inuyasha's pleas for him to shut up.  
  
Kagome Heard Naraku say Inuyasha's name and looked up, "Inuyasha's here?"  
  
Miroku smiled knowingly at her, "yeah, where I am he always is." Miroku leaned over the counter and pulled Inuyasha up by his ponytail.  
  
Inuyasha smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
  
"H...hey...Ka...Kagome"  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly at him and he almost fell over.  
  
"seems like you two are on better terms then normal." Miroku decided to point out the obvious.  
  
"yeah guess we are.." Kagome said absently.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, being unable to speak at the moment.  
  
"so Sango what are you doing here?" Miroku turned to the girl besides him.  
  
"well me and Kagome have been friends since the "lock in" yesterday so we came here to get coffee."  
  
"oh, well did you see that episode of that show.... Umm last night??" Miroku said while nudging his head in Inuyasha and Kagome's direction and winking.  
  
"there wasn't a sh.....oh yeah that show I saw it!." Sango played along, but wasn't really sure of what Miroku was up to.  
  
"well, do you want to talk about it while taking a nice walk?"  
  
Sango caught on "sure that would be nice."  
  
Miroku grabbed his coffee and the two walked out of the café.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had been just staring at each other the whole time not really sure what to say to the other.  
  
"hey, Yash you never answered my question."  
  
Inuyasha snapped form his dazed state and looked at Naraku, "what question?"  
  
Naraku shook his head "I asked you if your brother was going to the party tonight, I was thinking of catching him there and we could hang."  
  
"oh" Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he snickered "yeah he'll be there."  
  
"ok, thanks." Naraku turned to another customer, confused about the boy's strange behavior  
  
"hey Yasha you want to go for a walk?"  
  
Inuyasha wiped around 'did Kagome just ask him on a walk?'  
  
"umm sure."  
  
"ok!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha arm and began to pull him to the door, Naraku saw them leave, he waved and yelled one last thing to them.  
  
"HEY WERE SHORT SOME WORKERS HERE SO IF YOU KNOW SOME ONE WHO IS LOOKING FOR A JOB SEND THEM MY WAY!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded right before he was pulled out of the door by a hyper Kagome.  
  
Naraku shook his head as he watched thought the glass window of the shop as Inuyasha got dragged down the street, "crazy kids."  
  
He looked at the counter, "and he forgot his coffee..." Naraku looked left and right, then picked it up and began to drink.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the street in silence as they looked at the ground.  
  
'why can't I think of something to say!?!? WHY DO I EVEN CARE?!?' Kagome mentally screamed, but on the out side she was smiling absently.  
  
'Gods she's pretty when she's thinking...where did that come form? I wonder what she thinking? Hope it's about me....OH MY GODS MIROKU WAS RIGHT I AM FALLING FOR HERE!! BAD ME BAD!!!' Inuyasha mentally scolded himself as a look of shook spread over his face.  
  
Kagome saw his expression and asked if he was ok, Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Once again they were walking in silence, Inuyasha felt a drop hit his nose, he wiped it off and held his hand out in front of him only to feel another rain drop.  
  
"shit."  
  
Kagome looked at him in a questioning manner.  
  
"it's going to rain.." Inuyasha said more to him self.  
  
"what!?! My house is two blocks away!!!" Kagome began to panic.  
  
"that's ok my house is only about a block away so if we run we may beat the rain."  
  
Kagome nodded and the two ran down the street.  
  
~5 min later~  
  
Inuyasha fitted the key in the lock of his front door and pushed it open.  
  
Two very wet teens walked into Inuyasha house.  
  
"well I said we may beat the rain." Inuyasha sounded irritated, he hated being wet.  
  
"well that's ok its better then running another block in rain like that." Kagome pointed to the window where rain was pouring in sheet.  
  
Inuyasha nodded "well I'm going to changed....umm you can use the phone to call home..."  
  
Kagome shook her head "can't my moms out all night and won't be home til-" Kagome was cut off as a loud cracking was herd and the lights flickered off, Kagome picked up the phone on the end table by the door "and the phones are down" she said with the phone to her ear.  
  
"great, well follow me and you can barrow a shirt and shorts." Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha.  
  
"so where is every one?"  
  
"well my brother is at that frat party Naraku was talking about, it should of just started." Inuyasha said and threw some cloth at Kagome, "and I don't have.... Any one else."  
  
"oh, ummm....sorry."  
  
"that's ok it was a long time ago, you change in here I'll use the bath room."  
  
Kagome nodded and watched as Inuyasha closed the door behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome came down the stares and into the living room wearing red plaid pajama shorts and a black shirt that had white writing on it in a spiral that said, 'I can't sleep the psycho clowns will eat me' Over and over again.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the couch in blue baggy jeans and a red shirt with a black skull that looked like it was saying 'hug me I don't bite....much.'  
  
Inuyasha looked Kagome up and down as she stood in the door way, 'she would make a good punk.'  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and sat on the floor by the couch.  
  
"so you said your parents were out, where did they go?" Inuyasha was trying to start a conversation.  
  
"my mom went to a work benefit, she took my brother and grandpa with her.... And I don't have a dad." Kagome looked at her lap like she was ashamed.  
  
"oh, sorry."  
  
"that's ok, like you said it was a long time ago." Kagome put on a fake smile.  
  
Inuyasha saw right through it and thought he could help, he didn't know why but he wanted to help.  
  
"yeah it was long ago, but the pain is always there..." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who was looking at the floor then continued. "I remember when I lost my parents... it was only two years ago."  
  
Kagome looked up in surprise, "so that's why you were out for that long time in ninth grade?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"I remember that the day it happened, I was at Miroku's house just down the street.... I was spending the night, and Sessomaru was at Kagura's you know his girlfriends. It was about four in the morning, I wasn't asleep me and Miroku were trying to stay up all night like we used to always do in middle school."  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, he hoped that him telling his story will help her as much as it was helping him, he had never talked to any one about it before. Even if he couldn't tell the whole truth, it helped to get the general story off his chest... and maybe someday she will know.  
  
"I remember hearing alarms ringing and me and Miroku running to the window to see the police cars go by and saw them stop in my drive way. Me and Miroku ran out of the house and tried to get closer to see what happened....." Inuyasha stopped like he was going to cry but he held back his tears and continued.  
  
"when I tried to get closer, but when I started to run to the front door Sessomaru had arrived and held me back, I tried to get out of his hold but he wouldn't let go, I watched as an ambulance came and people pulled my parents bodies out of the house...."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was looking at him with an intense gaze.  
  
"my dad was dead but my mom was still alive, she died that night, me and Sessomaru found out later that some one had broken into the house and shot my dad while he was sleeping. My mom woke up and ran but got shot in the stomach, they found her by the phone she used to call 911. When the police check out the house they found that almost every thing of value was missing, the police closed the case as a brake in by drug addicts looking for something to sell for drugs. My parents will, left the house, and custody of me to my brother, and we used some of the insurance money to keep what happened as quiet as possible, Sessomaru got a job at a store took out what loans he needed for collage and that's where we are now."  
  
((try not to flam this part, this is a sensitive topic for any people, I my self had a similar experience when my father had a heart attack when I was down the street at my friends house and I had to watch as ambulances came, he live but it was close. So please respect this section of the fiction.))  
  
Inuyasha finished and looked at Kagome for a response, she looked back at him and didn't say a word all she did was get up and sit on the couch with him, she leaned on his chest and spoke.  
  
"my dad a alcoholic, he used to beet my mom, but he never touched me or my brother, but my mom was on the bad end of his anger and drinking. I used to sit with my brother on my bed and hold him telling him every thing was ok while my parents fought and screamed in the kitchen, it always ended with a slap and a scream form my mother. I don't know why me mom let him live with us, I think it was financial we needed him to bring in money since the shrine was going down hill at that time."  
  
"I remember, that was when it almost closed."  
  
Kagome looked up and nodded at Inuyasha before continuing.  
  
"one night my dad came home drunk and got into a fight with my mother again like every night, but this time I was older, I was about 12 and I was not going to sit around and watch this happen in my home so I tried to stop the fight. My dad got angry at me for interrupting him while he was yelling ay my mom and slapped my across the face, my mom lost it she called 911 and when my dad found out what she did he started beating her. The police got there in time to save her and my dad was locked up. My mom came out of the ordeal with a broken arm and some cut and burses, I got a big burses form where my dad hit me and that's all."  
  
((once again this is a sensitive topic for many people so please be respectful))  
  
"you said you got that from a bike crash." Inuyasha looked at Kagome with wide eyes.  
  
"I lied I didn't want people to know, I didn't want pity." Kagome looked up with a tear streaked face.  
  
Inuyasha was moving before he could stop him self, he put his arms around her and she leaned into his chest and cried.  
  
'that was the first time I ever told any one about how I lost my father not even Kikyo new....then why him? why was he the first one?' Kagome didn't know the answer to her question all she new was she never wanted to move form this spot.....  
  
A/N- that's all for a week I will be back on the following Friday.  
  
SO SEE YOU THEN!!  
  
AND THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED SO FAR!!!  
  
And every one who sent me an e-mail address or Screen name wanting to talk!! (catlover, Randi, and so on) sorry but I will talk to you people when I get back so send me e-mails and reviews and I will respond to them all when I return!!!!  
  
I WANT INUYASHA 116!!!! NOW THEY LEFT AT SUCH A CLIFFY!!!!  
  
Gomen random out burst!!!  
  
I will update as soon as I get back form my trip, I'm going with my best friend and his family!!!  
  
Bye, see you next week!  
  
Sami  
  
((I gtg pack!!)) 


	8. The new look

A/N- I'm Back!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- warp speed ahead!!  
  
Chapter eight- The new look.  
  
Sessomaru woke up in his room, he sat up and winced at the pain in his head.  
  
'damn it I drank to much' he got up and walked by the living room and into the kitchen, he got a glass of water and gulped it down before making his way out of the room.  
  
Sesshomaru walked by the living room once more glancing in as he did so, he looked ahead again and was about to pass the room completely but did a double take at the last second.  
  
he smiled to him self as he looked at the sight before him, Inuyasha was fast asleep on the couch with Kagome curled up between the back of the couch and his chest.  
  
"soooo cute' Sessomaru smiled and snuck the rest of the way past the room so to not wake the sleeping teens.  
  
Kagome winced as the sun shined through the window, she sat up and yawned, her eyes widened as she felt something next to her.....breathing?  
  
she looked next to her and jumped off the couch screaming when she saw Inuyasha.  
  
Sessomaru sat on his bed and smiled wickedly when he heard the scream...'gods I love this'  
  
Inuyasha fell off the couch and jumped to his feet.  
  
"what!?! What's going on!?!?"  
  
Suddenly the events of the night before flooded back into Kagome's mind and she blushed.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome, he grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"are you ok?"  
  
Kagome blushed again at Inuyasha being so nice but managed to nod.  
  
Inuyasha sighed in relief and looked at the clock.  
  
"well its ten so why don't we change? You can use the shower first."  
  
Kagome nodded again then blushed even harder at the thought of using Inuyasha's shower.  
  
"it's the first door on the left."  
  
she turned and went to the bathroom, Inuyasha went to his room, he walked to the closet and pulled out some cloths that never fit him right. 'maybe they will fit Kagome, her cloth are still wet considering we never put them in the dryer.'  
  
Kagome came out of the shower in a black bathrobe, she looked around the hall and saw a door that had a light on. 'probably Yasha.'  
  
Inuyasha spun around when he heard the door open, he smirked when he saw Kagome in his bathrobe.  
  
"here are some cloth to ware."  
  
"thanks."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and slipped out of the room so she could change.  
  
Once Kagome heard the door shut she put the cloth on the bed and observed the room, the walls bed and rug were all black, there were linkin park, system of the down, korn, slip knot, and many other poster like that plaster all over the walls. If you looked closely you could see some Dragon Ball Z characters here and there mostly Gohan age 11, and future Trunks.  
  
Kagome shook her head as she began to change, once finished she looked her self over in the mirror.  
  
She was surprised at how good the looked in the cloth she was wearing they were so different then what she was used to.  
  
Inuyasha was fully changed and waiting in the hall, he was wearing blue jeans, army boots, a black T, with and big red arrow that pointed to the right and red writing that said 'some of it itches' (A/N- for people who don't get it ¬_¬', the shirt is saying that some of the person that arrow happens to be pointing at itches.)  
  
Kagome came out of his room, she was kinda unsure about the new look.  
  
Inuyasha almost fell over at how good Kagome looked in the style of cloth she had on. She had on baggy camouflage pants, with a black shirt that had a cute pink puff ball character on it, and bellow the picture of the puff ball in pink writing was 'I'm gona eat your soul.' He smirked at the memory of Sesshomaru's ex's little sister Kanna Giving him that shirt... she had a cute crush on him... and thought the shirt was 'cute'.  
  
"you...you.."  
  
"I look silly don't I?" Kagome looked at the ground.  
  
"no, no you look great." Inuyasha blurted out.  
  
Kagome blushed and the two of then went down the stares and left the house.  
  
Sessomaru heard the door shut and smiled.  
  
"little Yashy has a cruchy..." he felt very out of character this morning... must be the alcohol...  
  
A/N- short I know but I'm still trying to get on my feet after my vacation!!! Please Review!! 


	9. He didn't hear, He didn't look, He didn'...

A/N- ahhh please R&R, hipster  
  
Disclaimer-.....mail me  
  
Chapter nine- He didn't hear, he didn't look, he didn't see.  
  
*WARNING* TEASER!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stopped in front of the Higaruahi shrine, Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "thanx for walking me home."  
  
"no problem...."  
  
They stood in silence for a moment; Inuyasha decided what to do and was moving before he new it.  
  
He bent down and kissed Kagome on the cheek quickly then ran as fast as he could back to his house, Kagome didn't know what hit her she didn't even have time to respond, and if she did she wasn't sure what she would do!  
  
Kikyo watched what happened form behind a tree by the shrine steps; she had come by to see if Kagome wanted a ride to the café but found THIS!  
  
She narrowed her eyes and came out for the tree as if she had just arrived.  
  
"KAGOME!" she smiled widely and waved to get her dazed friends attention.  
  
'oh shit did Kikyo see that kiss?' Kagome smiled and waved back, 'why would I even care?'  
  
"hey Kikyo!!"  
  
"hey Keg what's up?"  
  
'guess she didn't see.'  
  
"nothing"  
  
"what to go to the café?"  
  
"sure!" together the teens walked up to the shrine so Kagome could change.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"hey mom I'm home Kikyo's with me!" Kagome yelled as she came in the door and slipped of her shoes.  
  
"Kagome!?" her mom came running into the kitchen and hugged her daughter  
  
"I was so worried when the storm came and you didn't get home!"  
  
"its ok mom I spent the night at a friends house."  
  
Kagome's mom got a knowing look on her face "this friend wouldn't happen to have been a boy would it?"  
  
"MOM!" Kagome blushed.  
  
"so who is it do I know him?"  
  
"MOM!!!"  
  
"fine I will have to meet him some day, at least I know I get to see him at the wedding."  
  
"OH MY GOD MOM!! IT WAS JUST INUYASHA!!!"  
  
Kagome's mom smiled "oh well that's not to bad I like him, he's a sweet boy."  
  
Kagome blushed even deeper and was about to respond when she got cut off by her mom.  
  
"oh! Kikyo dear didn't see you there, you're hungry can I get you something?"  
  
"no thank you Ms.Higarashi."  
  
"mom me and Kikyo are going to the café." Kagome grabbed Kikyos arm and dragged her form the house.  
  
"what about changing?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"I'll get over it." Kagome said in a cold tone.  
  
Ms. Higarashi stuck her head out the door after her retreating daughter.  
  
"Oh, by the way dear like the new look! I think it's cute that you want to match your boyfriend!"  
  
"HE-IS-NOT-MY-BOYFREIND!!!!"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and stopped at Kikyo's car, they both got in and took off for the coffee shop.  
  
Kagome looked out the window at the passing signs, 'why can't I stop thinking of him? Maybe I should go punk I like these cloth they give you a strange feeling of....of I don't know I just don't feel like every one else, and I like it.'  
  
Kagome sighed and continued to stare out the window, 'maybe I'm losing my mind I can't like him, I don't like him! Or love him! Wait when did love get into this!?'  
  
Kikyo glanced at her friend, "hey Kag you ok?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"your thinking about Inuyasha?"  
  
"no why would I do that!?" Kagome sat up strait as if to prove her point.  
  
"just a thought no need to get all defensive."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha sat in Miroku's car as they went to pick up some coffee, Inuyasha stared out the window, and he didn't know why he couldn't get Kagome off his mind.  
  
'I can't believe I kissed her....at least I didn't give her time to reject me....'  
  
"she wouldn't reject you." Miroku said randomly as if he could read Inuyasha's mind.  
  
"what" Inuyasha said stupidly.  
  
"about the kiss you told me about, if you gave her time she wouldn't reject you."  
  
"so you are telling me to give her time next time?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"the question is, is there going to be a next time?"  
  
"what are you a all knowing monk?"  
  
Miroku chuckled, "I would make one hell of a monk wouldn't I?"  
  
"yeah, one hell of a perverted monk." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.  
  
Miroku stopped the car in front of the coffee shop, they got out of the car and looked at the setting sun.  
  
"wow, it got late." Miroku mumbled.  
  
Inuyasha nodded in agreement as they walked through the parking lot.  
  
"so are you still trying to get that Sango girl?"  
  
Miroku nodded, "we are going to go see that new anime in the movies tomorrow as 'friends'"  
  
"ouch that had to hurt."  
  
"yeah but I'm not out yet."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku entered the café and stopped dead.  
  
"oh my" Miroku whispered.  
  
Inuyasha was already on the floor laughing so hard he that couldn't breath.  
  
"Se....Sess...HA HA HA....Sesshom....aru?!" Inuyasha managed to get that name out between laugh's.  
  
Miroku's eyes watered as he held back his own laugh's whiled he looked at Sessomaru behind the counter in kaki pants, a blue dress shirt. A work apron, and a little paper hat that said 'what Kinda coffee would you like?'  
  
Sesshomaru glared at his brother as Naraku came form the back room,  
  
"hey guys, as you can see I found my new employee."  
  
"we see" said Miroku in a half shock, half amused beyond belief tone.  
  
Inuyasha picked him self up off the floor and wandered over to his brother.  
  
"so when did this happen?" Inuyasha said still trying not to laugh.  
  
"at that party I went to, I needed a job and Naraku offered."  
  
"so what's with the look?" Miroku commented as he looked form his and Inuyasha's very punk/Goth look to Sesshomaru's new I-have-a-vary-large- stick-up-my-ass look.  
  
"well we here at 'Black Shard Cafe' have a dress code you see.' Naraku answered.  
  
"ooooohhhh" Inuyasha and Miroku said in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome got out of the car in front of 'Black Shard Cafe', she smiled and turned to Kikyo.  
  
"come on lets go in."  
  
Kikyo just rolled her eyes and mumbled something about how she can't believe Kagome is in public in that outfit.  
  
Kagome and Kikyo entered the shop, Kikyo spotted Inuyasha and grabbed Kagome's hand and spun her around so her back faced Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyo got an evil idea, "so Kagome once and for all what is with you and Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha heard the name Kagome and spun around to say hi but stopped dead at what he heard.  
  
'you know you like him' Kagome's mind prodded, 'I know but I can't let people know that....yet.'  
  
"it's nothing, just Inuyasha."  
  
"are you sure???"  
  
"I'm positive! I don't like Inuyasha nor will I ever." Kagome tasted her bitter words and wished she could take them back.  
  
Inuyasha felt like he had been hit with cold water, 'she will never like me.... I should of known....just another prep bitch."  
  
Inuyasha's sadness turned to anger and hate in a blink of an eye, he felt betrayed as he reached into his cargo pocket and pulled out his disc man with a Slip knot CD in it. He played the song Loser at full volume, and he walked between Kagome and Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome with a look filled with betrayal and hate, then disappeared out the door.  
  
Kagome felt a jolt of pain form the glance that was given to her be Inuyasha, 'why was he so angry...sad...? Did he hear what I said?!'  
  
"he did!" Kagome whispered as she made a dash for the door only to be stopped by her 'best friend'.  
  
"come on Kagome were next for coffee!"  
  
Kikyo grabbed her arm and pulled her away.  
  
Miroku looked around "where's Inuyasha?"  
  
Sesshomaru and Naraku shrugged.  
  
Miroku left the shop in search of his friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha walked down the side walk with his disc man full blast with the song, angry lyrics filled his ears.  
  
Miroku ran in search of Inuyasha when he spotted him down the street.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled in triumph of finding his friend.  
  
"INUYASHA OVER HERE!" he yelled again to get his attention.  
  
Suddenly Miroku's face turned to one filled with panic and fear.  
  
"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!"  
  
Miroku ran as fast as he could to get to his best friend.  
  
"INUYASHA LOOK OUT!!!" he yelled trough the dark.  
  
Inuyasha didn't hear his friend,  
  
He didn't look up,  
  
He didn't see the car....  
  
A/N- I'm going to sea breeze tomorrow! (it's a amusement park!) 


	10. the tradegy, beat Kikyo

A/N- here's the long awaited chapter that every one wanted!!  
  
Disclaimer- I am sick...  
  
Chapter ten- the tragedy.....  
  
A teen age boy with long silver hair seemed to come form know where, the man in the black sports car slammed the brakes.... but it didn't help he was already to close to the boy.  
  
Inuyasha looked to his left as a high pitched screeching met his ears through the music, his eyes widened with fear as the black sports car skidded.... then everything was black.  
  
~I waited till I saw the sun...don't know why I didn't come~  
  
Miroku watched with horror as his best friend rolled up the hood of the car and slammed into the windshield before rolling to the hard pavement.  
  
There was a high pitched scream form behind and Miroku spun around to face a shocked Kagome, her hands were over mouth like she would be sick of she took them off, her eyes were filled with tears as she shook her head in disbelief.  
  
Miroku turned form Kagome and ran down the street to his fallen friend.  
  
~I left you by the house of fun...don't know why I didn't come.... I don't know why I didn't come ~  
  
Miroku dropped to his knees in front of Inuyasha pulling his head onto his lap.  
  
"Inuyasha?..."  
  
a tear went down Miroku's face, he looked up, the black car was gone.  
  
"HELP! SOMEONE!" Miroku yelled into the darkness.  
  
Kagome made her way over and stopped right behind Miroku seemingly afraid to get any closer.  
  
~when I saw the break of day....wish that I could fly away~  
  
Miroku heard Kagome approach and turned to meet her, "you stay here with Yash and I'll go back to the café and call 911."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to respond but found she couldn't even speak, she just nodded.  
  
Miroku lay Inuyasha gently back onto the pavement got to his feet and began to sprint up the street.  
  
~instead of kneeling in the sand...catching teardrops in my hand~  
  
Kagome slowly walked towards Inuyasha and dropped to her knees, she pulled his head onto her lap, he had a bruise forming on his head, his clothe were ripped and he was cut up all over, he had blood dripping down his face form somewhere behind his hair line.  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears as one thought went through her head,  
  
'It was my fault.'  
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek and landed on Inuyasha's.  
  
~my heart is drench in wine~  
  
Inuyasha eyes twitched as the tear drop rolled down his face, slowly he opened his eyes.  
  
"Ka...Kagome?"  
  
she nodded.  
  
Inuyasha coughed, "what happened?"  
  
Kagome stayed silent, she just smiled to reassure him it would be ok as more tears poured form her sad eyes.  
  
Inuyasha remembered suddenly... 'the car.'  
  
He was dieing...  
  
~You'll be on my mind, forever~  
  
Inuyasha's face contorted in pain as he tried to speak again, he needed to tell her.  
  
"K...Ka..Kago...me.... I ...l...lov..."  
  
Inuyasha's body was giving out as he tried to speak; he needed to let her know... he might not come back to say it.  
  
Inuyasha raised his hand up to Kagome's face, he gently guided it to his, leaning up slightly he caught her lips with his.  
  
~out across the endless sea I would die on ecstasy~  
  
They held the kiss as sirens rang in the darkness and red lights danced through the night.  
  
Inuyasha's lips went limp against Kagome's as his hand fell to the ground.  
  
Kagome pulled away and hugged Inuyasha's body to hers, she couldn't let him go.  
  
Miroku came out of the ambulance with Kikyo, they stood and watched as Kagome sobbed and refused to let the medics take Inuyasha out of her arms.  
  
~but I'll be a bag of bones driving down the road alone~  
  
one medic managed to get Inuyasha out of Kagome's grip, without anything to hold Kagome hugged her self and began to shake.  
  
The medic laid Inuyasha on the ground and checked his pulse, he checked it again the shook his head motioning for another medic to come over, the other medic came and wheeled an ambulance bed with him.  
  
Kagome was pulled to her feet by a third medic who put a blanket around and began to lead her away.  
  
Kagome realized she wasn't going with Inuyasha and began to scream and struggle to get to him.  
  
~my heart is drenched in whine...you'll be on my mind, forever~  
  
the fourth medic came out of the truck with a machine and wheeled it over to the other two, he picked up two handles off the cart and rubbed them together as the first medic ripped of Inuyasha's shirt.  
  
"CLEAR!"  
  
the medic pressed the handles into Inuyasha's chest, his whole body gave a jolt. The medic checked his pulse again and shook his head.  
  
~something has to make you run~  
  
the medic rubbed the handles together again and slammed them into Inuyasha's chest, his body gave a jolt and his pulse was checked, this time the medic nodded, they put a oxygen mask on his face and wheeled him into the ambulance.  
  
All four medics loaded into the ambulance as well and it drove off with sirens ringing.  
  
Kagome fell to the ground in a silent sob of pain, Miroku and Kikyo came up behind her.  
  
Miroku kneeled down.  
  
~I don't know why I didn't come~  
  
"they are going to inform his brother when he gets to the hospital, they said it was lucky they could bring him back."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Kikyo keeled at her other side  
  
"and anyways, its not like it was a jock I mean if he dies you have the pick of the school, you could have anyone."  
  
Kagome shot a venomous glare at Kikyo and pounced her while screaming ever profanity she new, she punched kicked and pulled as tears streamed down her face.  
  
Miroku pulled Kagome off her kicking and screaming.  
  
~I feel as empty as a drum, I don't know why I didn't come~  
  
Kagome went limp in Miroku's arms and just cried; Kikyo sat up, "what's her problem?"  
  
Miroku stood up brining Kagome with him, he glared down at Kikyo.  
  
"your not capable of comprehending love are you?!" Miroku spat before walking away supporting Kagome with his arm.  
  
"do you want to go home?" Miroku asked.  
  
~I don't know why I didn't come~  
  
Kagome shook her head and murmured  
  
"hospital"  
  
~I don't know why I didn't come~ 


	11. The Death

A/N- here's the awaited chapter!  
  
Disclaimer- ....  
  
Chapter eleven- The Death  
  
Kagome and Miroku walked in silence, tears were still silently sliding down Kagome0's face as they slowly approached the hospital, Kagome wanted to run to Inuyasha side but was afraid of what she would find.  
  
She could remember her life before she had gotten to know Inuyasha and could only describe it one way....  
  
"meaningless..." Kagome whispered.  
  
"what?" Miroku glanced at her.  
  
"nothing."  
  
Miroku held the hospital door open for the shaken girl, Kagome walked into the lobby and felt fear over take her body.  
  
'what if he died....'  
  
Kagome could remember when all she did was complain about Inuyasha and how she wished he would go away, now all she wanted was to see him one last time.  
  
Kagome slowly walked the halls of the hospital looking for room 109 like the nurse told her to.  
  
Miroku followed and didn't say a word.  
  
Kagome stopped at the room she had been searching for and took a deep breath, her and Miroku entered.  
  
She felt all the air leave her lungs.  
  
The only person in the room was Sesshomaru; he sat in a chair by Inuyasha's bed and stared blankly at his brother as if he were in a dream.  
  
Kagome took the chair closest to Inuyasha's head while Miroku took the one closest to his feet.  
  
Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and looked at his slacken face, she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked to her right and met golden eyes...  
  
Sesshomaru stared at her blankly, he nodded.  
  
"you will probably see things you won't believe..."  
  
Kagome had know Idea what he meant but nodded back and the focused on Inuyasha, she jumped when she felt his hand close around hers.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes...  
  
"Ka..go...me"  
  
Kagome smiled at him to show she was listening, she couldn't even speak.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you...that if this doesn't work and I don't pull through...that I love you...."  
  
Kagome felt tears slid down her face. 'since when did Inuyasha mean so much to her? It was hard to believe but...she loved him back.'  
  
Kagome longed to tell him what she was feeling but found her voice wasn't working, she opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a silent sob...  
  
"Kagome.... If this doesn't work....goodbye..."  
  
Kagome didn't know what he meant by 'If this doesn't work' but let the words slid as she refused to believe he was saying goodbye.  
  
Inuyasha gave Kagome's hand a squeeze, he looked at his brother.  
  
"Sesshomaru are you sure this will work?"  
  
his brother nodded "it may not but...you know what you are and what you can do...."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and looked at his best friend.  
  
"you have been suspecting things....for a long time Miroku....soon you will get all your answers."  
  
Miroku's eye widened. "you mean I was right?!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"then why can't you fix it your self?"  
  
"I don't have enough energy to change..." Inuyasha coughed up blood as his breathing became more labored.  
  
"I just hope death doesn't hurt..." Inuyasha laughed at him self.  
  
Kagome felt her eyes fill with tears again, "what do you mean, your not going to die."  
  
"sorry Kagome." Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru.  
  
"you lied to me..."  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eye brow, "how so."  
  
"mom didn't know...."  
  
Sesshomaru smirked, "so you know?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "yeah after mom and dad died ..... I realized mom didn't know when the cops told us they were killed by drug addicts..... dad was hiding form her afraid she would leave him...."  
  
Sesshomaru smiled a real smile, "your hiding two, just like me and dad, I will see for my self today."  
  
Inuyasha went to respond but coughed up blood again....  
  
Kagome held his hand tighter as if she were holding onto his life.  
  
Inuyasha began to find it hard to breathe; his breaths came farther and farther apart...  
  
Kagome new what was coming but refused to believe it...  
  
Inuyasha coughed up more blood as he took one more shaky breath; he made a growling noise in the back of his throat as his heart monitor went flat.  
  
The low continuous beep filled the room for a moment... Kagome shook her head and dropped Inuyasha hand, she jumped to her feet and ran for the door.  
  
Kagome was going to go and find the closest doctor, she heard them running to the room and felt hope fill her heart but before she could make it to the door Sesshomaru appeared in front of her.  
  
'how did he move so fast?'  
  
he grabbed her arm, Kagome struggled to get free, "why are you stopping me, Inuyasha still has a chance!" Kagome screamed and pulled harder at his hand.  
  
Sesshomaru ignored Kagome's pleas, he shut the door just as the doctors made it to the room he locked it shutting the blinds.  
  
Kagome was confused and calmed down, "trust me..."  
  
Kagome nodded to Sesshomaru feeling what was happening was the right thing.  
  
She watched as Sesshomaru approached Inuyasha's limp body, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes,  
  
"did you ever wonder why Inuyasha was a loner? Or what happened to our parents....the truth?"  
  
Kagome nodded, 'I thought what Inuyasha said was the truth...' she grimaced.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled "well here's you answer...."  
  
A/N- evil cliffy! 


	12. The answers

A/N- this is the chapter you wanted!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I started a new story its called the game...  
  
Chapter twelve- The answers.  
  
"well here's your answer."  
  
With his eyes still closed Sesshomaru took another deep breath and a light surrounded his body, when the light faded Kagome watched in amazement as Sesshomaru's nails became claw, his ears grew to points like an elf, his teeth became fangs, and purple moon formed on his four head along with two red stripes on either cheek, then a long fluffy white tail curved out form behind him and rapped around his shoulder and under his arm.  
  
Kagome gasped, "your...you're a..." she took a step back "you're a..."  
  
"youkai?" Sesshomaru finished with a broad tone.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Sesshomaru turned to his brother's dead body and put his hand on Inuyasha's arm, "still warm, that will make things easier."  
  
He tilted Inuyasha's head back and opened his mouth. Sesshomaru lifted his arm into the air and used his claws to make a deep gash on the under side between his elbow and wrist.  
  
Sesshomaru ignored the pounding of the doctors on the door and lower his arm to Inuyasha's mouth and let his blood pour past his lips and down his slacken throat.  
  
Kagome watched in total shock as Inuyasha's body began to violently jolt, Sesshomaru and Miroku used all there strength to keep the teen still.  
  
Suddenly Kagome's eyes widened as the low buzz in the room became a high pitched beeping, 'he's alive?....'  
  
Inuyasha suddenly stopped moving and began to glow as his human ears disappeared and were replaced by two silver dog ears that sprouted form his hair, his nails became claws. And like Sesshomaru his teeth formed into fangs.  
  
Kagome gasped as she watched him slowly open his eyes and sit up, he looked around the room and let his eyes linger on Kagome for moment before smiling.  
  
"you're a...a...youkai to?!"  
  
Inuyasha's smile widened "no I'm a hanyou...."  
  
Kagome felt tears prick at here eyes as she ran and practically knocked Inuyasha over, she rubbed her head into his chest and hugged him around the middle.  
  
"I don't care what you are just as long as you're alive and your ok!"  
  
Inuyasha rapped his arms around Kagome and hugged her back.  
  
Miroku raised his hand slowly he hesitated a moment before breaking the moment, "well I don't know about her but I would like to know what's going on!"  
  
Inuyasha moved the happy girl in his lap to the spot next to him on the bad then turned to his best friend.  
  
"well Miroku it's a long story."  
  
Miroku smiled at the hanyou before him "well start at the beginning."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and then began to unfold his tail....  
  
"well when I was young I began to change.... In a youkai type way, you see when youkai are born they look like any other child but gain there youkai powers and ....parts later at about five. Both me and Sesshomaru new our dad was a youkai but he used to tell us not to show our mom our youkai side and told us to stay in our human like form and not to talk about youkai cuz it would scare mom. Well a couple of years later our parents were killed and when the cops investigated the scene they thought it was drug dealers, but me and Sesshomaru could smell the stench of the youkai gangs that my dad had gotten involved in. when we went to the hospital to see mom and dad before they died that night.... I heard dad tell mom that it was drug dealers that were in the house, I thought that was a strange thing for him to do since it was obvious to me and Sesshomaru it was the gangs. Back then I was to little to under stand, but now I know my mom never new about the youkai half of her family. My dad probably thought she would leave him if she new...and he didn't want to lose another wife."  
  
Miroku nodded but had a look that screamed but-what-about-that-other-thing?  
  
"well if you are half youkai like I thought you were then how did something like a car kill you and why couldn't Sesshomaru bring your parents back like he did you?"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "he does have a point."  
  
"well that's a first." Sesshomaru said mockingly.  
  
"ha, ha very funny." Miroku crossed his arms and awaited his answer.  
  
Sesshomaru took this question into his own hands.  
  
"Inuyasha died because of a car because he was in his human like form and didn't have use of any of his powers in that form, he obviously didn't have time to change before the car hit him and didn't have the strength to do it after. The reason I couldn't bring my parents back like I did Inuyasha was because even if a youkai gave his blood to another youkai it wouldn't heal him like it would a human, and since my father was killed in his youkai form I couldn't use my blood to force his body to change after he died like I did to Inuyasha. And about my mother, its simple she died before I got to her and youkai blood can't bring humans back...." (if any one needs any of the info I just told you explained farther e-mail me ok!)  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and hugged him around the middle; she leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
Miroku and Sesshomaru took this a hint that they needed to be alone, Sesshomaru changed back to his human form and he and Miroku left the room only to be bombarded by angry doctors.  
  
A/N- short I know but hell I wrote four chapters today!!!! 


	13. Rin

A/N- this story if far form done and this chapter will prove it!!!  
  
Disclaimer- ummm....  
  
Chapter thirteen- Rin....  
  
Sesshomaru and Miroku walked through the halls of the hospital nether one said a word or even look at the other.  
  
Suddenly there was a yelling and Miroku was knocked to the ground, he focused his eyes on who 'attacked' him and was shocked to see Sango clinging to him chest.  
  
"Miroku where's Inuyasha?! Is he ok?! I heard what happened!!"  
  
"he's fine and we left him with Kagome so they could talk."  
  
Sango relaxed and took a deep breath, "that's good"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the 'couple' and sighed, he turned and began to walk the halls again, he was lost in his thoughts when he ran into something.  
  
He looked down and saw a girl about his age with long black hair, she was bent down picking up the papers and book she had dropped when he walked into her.  
  
Sesshomaru bent down and began to pick up the papers as well; the girl looked up when she realized she was getting help.  
  
"thanx."  
  
Sesshomaru smiled.  
  
"sorry I ran into you."  
  
"that's ok, my names Rin how 'bout you?"  
  
Sesshomaru opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out he stared at Rin,  
  
"ummm..."  
  
Rin smiled and giggled.  
  
"well hello 'umm'"  
  
Sesshomaru snapped back to reality.  
  
"no, no, my names Sesshomaru."  
  
Rin and him stood up, she had all her papers and books they walked down the hall.  
  
"Sesshomaru huh? That's a interesting name."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded then looked at the papers and books in her arms.  
  
"those look heavy, umm you need help?"  
  
"sure."  
  
Rin took some of the stuff she was holding and passed it to him, she smiled when he opened his arms to take the stuff because of what his shirt said.  
  
Sesshomaru took the stuff and gave Rin a questioning look "what's so funny?"  
  
"you shirt."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at his shirt and remember the day Inuyasha had given it to him, the shirt was black and in the middle had a ugly little purple creature that looked like he was on crack, the creature was saying 'I am a cootie.... I am dark."  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled, "I got my shirt from my brother."  
  
"is he that one you're here for?"  
  
"yeah he got hit by a car..."  
  
"is he ok?"  
  
"yeah he's fine."  
  
Sesshomaru looked down 'what is with this girl, how is she doing this to me?! I'm never this nice!!'  
  
When Sesshomaru looked down he noticed that all the things he was holding were puzzles, and books full of cross words.  
  
"so what are there's games for?"  
  
Rin's bright smile faded.  
  
"oh these? Well my dad is in for cancer treatment and sometimes it can take a while so I like to bring in stuff for him to do."  
  
"oh" Sesshomaru looked up as they passed through a door and saw a sign that said 'cancer ward'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha sat on the bed with Kagome next to him, he fidgeted under her gaze.  
  
"don't be mad that I never told you what I am." He blurted suddenly.  
  
"I'm not, as far as I see it I should feel good that I know you don't seem to tell many people."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, he got up and walked over to a suet case his brother had taken to the hospital when he came to see him and pulled out a shirt.  
  
He took off his old one from the accident that was never changed, Kagome blushed at seeing Inuyasha with no shirt and mentally burned every detail of his body into her mind.  
  
Inuyasha put on a new shirt that showed only to well his video game obsession, the shirt was black like every other shirt he owned, and it had a picture of the weapons form the first Zelda game on it, the potion, bow, boomerang, and sword in a row, above the pic it said 'Don't make me go.' Then below the pic it finished by saying 'Zelda on you.'  
  
Inuyasha moved back to the bad and sat next to Kagome, she leaned on his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"we need to talk." She mumbled form her content position.  
  
"yeah..." was all Inuyasha said. 


	14. the love

A/N- here is the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer- OMG WHERE THE FUCK IS EPISODE 119 OF INUYASHA I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR A WEEK AND THEY LEFT IT AT A HUGE CLIFFY ON THE LAST EPISODE!!!!! I'M GOING TO LOSE IT!!!  
  
Chapter fourteen- the love.  
  
Sesshomaru slowly followed Rin down the cancer ward, he never did like the hospital it gave him the creeps but this part of the hospital was even worse.  
  
All around him Sesshomaru felt like there was an aura of lost hope and death, Rin stopped in front of room 119 (I want that episode of Inuyasha!) and slowly opened the door and walked in.  
  
Sesshomaru shifted nervously in the hall not sure if he should go in, Rin turned and looked at him, she smiled and gestured for him to follow.  
  
Sesshomaru moved into the room, he looked around, it was a large privet room with one bed.  
  
Rin walked over to the bed and sat near the top by a man who looked very week.  
  
"daddy?"  
  
Rin shook the man, he grunted and rolled over, "Rin?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"how are you?"  
  
the man shrugged "the doctors wont tell me a thing."  
  
"really, well I'll ask them, ok?"  
  
the man smiled, "thanks."  
  
Rin got to her feet and was going to push the doctor call button but stopped when the door opened.  
  
A doctor with black hair and green eyes walked in,  
  
"Ms. Silver, I'm glad you're here I need to talk to you."  
  
Rin nodded and followed the doctor out of the room.  
  
Sesshomaru stood stiffly in the middle of the room, not sure of what he should do.  
  
"boy!"  
  
Sesshomaru turned to the voice, Rin's father was staring right at him.  
  
"come here."  
  
Sesshomaru did as he was told and approached the bed.  
  
The man looked at Sesshomaru for a moment then nodded.  
  
"you will do."  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the comment, "what do you mean?"  
  
The man sighed, "I won't be around forever, I don't even no if I will be here for my next birthday, but I don't really care the only reason I want to stick around is for that girl in the hall. She is all I have and I'm all she has and I just want her to be safe and happy, and I think you could do that from here, I can tell she likes you.... Don't hurt her...."  
  
Sesshomaru didn't know what to say he just nodded, turned and walked to the door.  
  
He was about to leave when he heard the doctor talking to Rin, he didn't know what he was saying but when he looked out the window he saw Rin, she was nodding after every thing the doctor told her.  
  
The doctor did some hand gestures as he explained something Sesshomaru couldn't hear, then the doctor walked away, Rin just stared after him for a moment, then she looked at the ground her hair hid her eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru went into the hall after the doctor left, he stood in front of Rin and put his hand on her shoulder,  
  
"so what did he say?" Sesshomaru almost took his hand off Rin shoulder, when he asked her whole body began to shake.  
  
Sesshomaru took a step closer to see what was wrong, Rin looked up at him, her eyes here full of pain and tears, she looked so helpless.  
  
"the...the...doctor...he said....the cancer is spreading.....and they can't stop it!!" Rin became hysterical and fell to the ground sobbing.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't know what to do, he just kneeled to the floor and put his hand on her back, but when he did Rin suddenly lunged at him and hugged him around the middle.  
  
She cried into his chest, "he's going to die...and I wont have any one.... I'll be alone...I don't want to be alone...."  
  
Before he even new what he was doing Sesshomaru had his arms around Rin and was whispering in her ear.  
  
"you won't be alone.... I'll stay with you..."  
  
Rin pushed away form him and looked him in the eyes, "really?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and held Rin to himself as she cried again....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome leaned away form Inuyasha, he was surprised by her action but said nothing.  
  
she looked him in the eye with a intense gaze.  
  
"did you mean it?"  
  
"mean what?"  
  
Kagome's face contorted in pain as if she was given a physical blow, her eyes filled with tears, she was about to get up and storm out when Inuyasha spoke again.  
  
"that I love you?"  
  
Kagome froze half way off the bed with her back facing Inuyasha.  
  
"how could I not mean it. Who could not love you?" Inuyasha leaned forward and rapped his arms around Kagome form behind pulling her into his lap.  
  
"I will always love you, no matter what, but do you love me? That's the real question."  
  
Kagome stiffened at Inuyasha's words, she turned around in his arms while still on him lap, and she smiled.  
  
"even if I lost every friend I have, I will always love you..."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and leaned forward meeting Kagome's lips with his, she deepened the kiss letting Inuyasha into her mouth, Inuyasha hugged Kagome closer as they pulled apart, she giggled.  
  
"now there's only one thing I want from you."  
  
Inuyasha looked confused, and Kagome giggled again.  
  
"you need to make me like you, a punk I think its cool."  
  
Inuyasha smiled, "well I think that's the first thing we should do when I get out of here."  
  
Kagome sighed and leaned into Inuyasha, "there's one more thing I want to ask you."  
  
Inuyasha raised and eyebrow, "and that would be?"  
  
"since your a youkai, I was wondering is there like a thing that you do to... well make a girl yours?"  
  
Inuyasha smiled a wicked grin, he flipped Kagome over him so she was laying on the bed them he rolled on top of her, she yipped form surprise.  
  
"well there is one thing, but I think it can wait till we get out of here."  
  
Kagome giggled, "I think so to."  
  
"but." Inuyasha started "there is a catch to this."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "of course there is."  
  
Inuyasha snorted "well the catch is that..." Inuyasha didn't really know how to word what he was going to tell her, "well..." he started again..  
  
"will you spit it out?!"  
  
"ok, ok the catch it that when I make you mine in the youkai way you will change..."  
  
"change how?"  
  
"well, your get some of my youkai traits because your human." Inuyasha closed his eyes waiting for Kagome to push him off of her and start yelling, but she didn't she just took in a deep breath.  
  
"COOL!!"  
  
Inuyasha almost fell off the bed when she suddenly screamed.  
  
"THAT IS SO COOL! WILL I GET LIKE SUPER POWERS?!?" Kagome grinned up at Inuyasha form her spot under him.  
  
Inuyasha slowly nodded as if her were in shock, he sat up as pulled Kagome with him.  
  
"so your not mad?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "no silly I think its cool! I always wanted some type of cool power."  
  
Inuyasha rolled him eyes and hugged Kagome to him,  
  
"you are so weird." 


	15. Punkify!

A/N- don't kill me I updated!!!  
  
Disclaimer- blah!!!  
  
Chapter fifteen- Punkify!  
  
Inuyasha was released form the hospital the next day, Kagome came to get him with Sesshomaru.  
  
As Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the back of the car Inuyasha couldn't help but notice there was something different about his brother...  
  
He couldn't put his finger on it but he seemed different, less connected then normal. Inuyasha shrugged the feeling off and tried to focus on more pleasant things, like making Kagome his mate.  
  
The car stopped and every one piled out and walked up the path to Inuyasha's house, once inside Sesshomaru dropped his keys on the end table and went straight to his room locking the door.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other a moment then she smiled and sprinted up the stairs closely followed by Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome ran into the familiar room and remembered the day she got suck here when the power was out, she turned around and smiled as Inuyasha entered the room and closed the door making sure to lock it.  
  
he gave Kagome a serious look, she nodded and got up standing in front of Inuyasha's full length mirror.  
  
Inuyasha walked up behind her and stared at their reflections in the mirror, he smiled, then pulled back the hair at Kagome's neck and turned hanyou, she shivered as he ran a fang down her soft skin.  
  
"this will hurt." He whispered into her ear causing her to shiver again.  
  
"I know." She said back in a low voice.  
  
Inuyasha nodded then pushed his fangs into Kagome's neck, she gasp but remained still as he pulled back, he quickly cut his wrist and placed it to the holes in Kagome's neck causing them to heal instantly.  
  
Kagome felt Inuyasha's hands snake around her waist and caress her hips but didn't react as she was transfixed by her own reflection, she didn't recognize it.  
  
Kagome stared at her self... but she had hair down to her waist with silver tips, she had black dog ears that shared the same silver tips as her hair, her nails became claws, teeth fangs, and her eyes were gold but turned green as the color spread out.  
  
"wow" was all Kagome could say as she stared at her self.  
  
"now relax and will your self to be human." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.  
  
Kagome did as she was told, she closed her eyes to relax and when he opened them she was looking as the old her... except she still had the hair and eyes.  
  
Kagome turned around in Inuyasha arms and kissed him gently.  
  
"so, you like?" Inuyasha half asked half stated.  
  
Kagome giggled, "now what next!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled "do you ever stop? Well let me think you said something about being punk, I think we should do that."  
  
Just as Kagome was going to answer the phone rang, Inuyasha let go of her and picked up the phone.  
  
"what?!" he yelled into the phone annoyed as who ever was interrupting him and his mate.  
  
"Inuyasha!?" Miroku's existed voice rang through the phone.  
  
"what do you want?"  
  
"well I have Sango here and we thought that for your first day out of the hospital we would take you and Kagome out."  
  
Inuyasha smirked "that's not a bad idea, but were going to the mall first."  
  
"why?"  
  
"to punkify Kagome." ((punkify- to punkify is to turn or help one become a punk of any type: Sami dictionary.))  
  
"fine, I'm sure Sango will have a field day with that, so I'll be there to pick you up in 10 min?"  
  
"fine!"  
  
"hey yash, did you ever ask Kagome to be your ma-"buzzzzzzz  
  
Inuyasha hung up the phone and turned to Kagome, "were going to the mall then out with Miroku and Sango."  
  
"yay!" Kagome squealed and hugged Inuyasha.  
  
In ten minutes Miroku came and picked up Inuyasha and Kagome with Sango.  
  
Sango noticed Kagome's hair and tried to get her to tell how she got it like that, Miroku took note of it too and put it on his 'list of way to tell if Yash and Kag are mates', list.  
  
Sesshomaru sat at his window and watch as the house became empty, he sighed then picked up the phone, he took out a piece of paper and dialed a number.  
  
The phone rang a few times before someone picked up, there was a young female voice.  
  
"hello?"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled.  
  
"Rin?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome! Why wont you tell me how your hair got like that?!" Sango whined for the hundredth time that car ride.  
  
Kagome's resolve was thinning fast and Inuyasha was ready to kill her if she asked again.  
  
"Miroku!" Inuyasha hissed "will you shut that wench of yours up!"  
  
"sorry Yash but I can't, and she's not mine...yet." Miroku grinned evilly.  
  
"KKKKKAAAGGGOOOOMMMMEEE!!!!"  
  
"UUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!!! FFFFFFFFIIINNNNEEEE!!! YOU WANT TO KNOW!?"  
  
Sango nodded happily.  
  
"INUYASHA IS A HANYU AND HE TOOK ME AS HIS MATE AND I TOOK ON SOME OF HIS YOUKAI TRAITS!!"  
  
Sango stared at Kagome like she had lost her mind then she burst out laughing.  
  
"that's funny!! But we both know youkai aren't real!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome gave each other a tense look.  
  
Sango took a deep breath "but you know that does remind me of this anime where this guy-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" every one yelled in unison, and the rest of the car trip was played out in silence.  
  
Miroku parked his car and every one got out, they walked trough the parking lot and into the mall.  
  
"so where first?" Kagome asked not having a clue where punks shop.  
  
The others looked at each other and nodded then said together.  
  
"HOTTOPIC!"  
  
A/N- I do not own hottopic!! So mall people don't kill me, go me! I made Sango a lot like me!! Lol. 


	16. Sex bracelets

A/N- heres your chapter!  
  
Disclaimer-my pants are to tight!  
  
Chapter sixteen- sex bracelets.  
  
"HOTTOPIC!"  
  
"hot top ic?" Kagome repeated with a confused tone.  
  
"yeah hottopic, haven't you ever at least seen the store?" Sango said in amazement.  
  
Inuyasha dragged Kagome through the mall till they stopped at a little store that was dark inside.  
  
Kagome shuttered, "do you think we should go in there? It looks a little... well unsafe."  
  
Miroku and Sango started to laugh.  
  
"unsafe?! Ha ha this place is safer then any store you will ever go in!" Sango said between laughs.  
  
"are you sure?" Kagome eyed the dark store, some one came out, it was a girl with black huge baggy pants and a red shirt that had fish net over it, she glared at Kagome as she went by.  
  
"trust us Kagome, people in here are only dangerous when they get to close to a prep, even then there ok unless the prep provokes them. People like this get along and tend to look out for one another.... Well unless you run into one of those bloody hard core depressed goth people who have more piercing then body parts to pierce, they can be a little shifty but there all good people... unless you touch them,,, don't touch them." Miroku gave Kagome a bright smile, then together they half push half dragged Kagome into the store.  
  
When she came into the store the first thing she saw made her want to run, she looked to her left and came face to face with a tortured soul figure. ((those things are creepy, and if you haven't seen one before picture a person who looks like they had a hundred horrible and painful experiments done to them)). Kagome jumped back a bit as a guy in a black trench coat came by and picked up the doll, taking it with him to the check out.  
  
"oh my god." Kagome whispered, Inuyasha rapped his arms around Kagome from behind and put his head in the crook of her neck, he kissed her cheek.  
  
"don't worry these people are potentially harmless."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Sango went up to Kagome and put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"ok where should we start? Ummm, well your hair and eyes work good even if you wont tell me how you got them like that."  
  
"I told you in the car."  
  
"you mean that youkai stuff, listen even if I am a gamer and an anime addict don't mean I will believe stupid things."  
  
Kagome shook her head and sighed, she looked over at Miroku who just shrugged.  
  
Sango smiled "ok I think we should start with the cloths, no offence but they are way to happy/preppy."  
  
Kagome frowned "well I liked them." She looked down at her self and examined her out fit.  
  
She was wearing jean flairs with pink flowers on the bottom, black strappy sandals, and a pink short sleeve shirt that fit to her form.  
  
Sango shook her head; she grabbed Kagome hand and dragged her up to the front desk.  
  
"excuses me?"  
  
a blond girl with black tips and a nose ring turned around, "yes?"  
  
Sango smile at the girl "can we use the dressing room?"  
  
"sure hold on..... BEN!" a heavy set boy with brown hair and black baggy pants with a black shirt came up, "go with these girls and unlock the dressing room.  
  
Ben nodded and showed the girls to the dressing room, he stopped took out a key and unlocked a pad lock that was keeping a think red velvet curtain back.  
  
He smiled at them when he was done and left to help some one else.  
  
"ok, come with me." Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her all around the store picking up different pieces of clothing on the way.  
  
Once done Miroku and Inuyasha gathered around the dressing room and Sango dragged Kagome in pulling the curtain shut and hooking it on ether side. ((this is like the hottopic in my mall!))  
  
There was some tussling in the dressing room then Sango slipped out through the curtain, she stuck her head back in and whispered something that sounded a lot like 'its ok you look great!'  
  
Sango stepped back and pulled the curtain open, "presenting outfit one!"  
  
Inuyasha almost fell off his seat; he was amazed at how good Kagome looked as she stood there.  
  
She was wearing black denim pants that were form fitting at the top and got wider as they went down, the pants had zipper pockets on the lower and upper thy also on the butt. The pants had little metal rings sewn into the pockets and zippers that went vertically down the bottom of the pants that made the bottoms bigger or smaller. ((I have those pants I got them form hottopic yesterday!))  
  
Her shirt was black and was formed to fit, it was plain and had red writing that said, 'I am like a super hero with no powers or motivation.'  
  
On her right wrist she had a plether bracelet that had three rows of metal stud spikes, on her left she has a black sweatband that had the letter GC, she had on a choker that was a black string with a skull.  
  
Everyone just stared at her, she began to shift nervously under there gaze.  
  
"is it that bad?"  
  
everyone shook there heads, "no, no it's the exact opposite, you look fantastic!" Miroku walked up to Kagome and hugged her, he was planning to get in a rub on her butt, but changed his plan when he heard a distinct growl form Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome smiled "I'll take the outfit then!" she went up to the counter and paid for the cloths, she was aloud to wear then out of the store.  
  
With the out fit she got a pair of big black cotton cargos that had chains and blue stitching, and three shirts and some accessories.  
  
The first shirt was black with short black fish net sleeves, and on the front in red writing it said, 'slowly one by one the penguins steel my sanity.'  
  
The second shirt was also black but had short red sleeves and said in white writing 'I like monkeys' and there was a arrow pointing to a picture of a really messed up monkey, and next to the arrow it said in smaller white writing 'except for this one.'  
  
And the third shirt was black with blue short sleeves that has a carton of the white happy bunny waving to you and bellow the bunny in white writing it said 'you are so ugly.'  
  
She also bought a skull studded plether bracelet, a sweat band with Gir on it form Invader Zim, and a pack of black, blue, and silver sex bracelets, along with the bracelets she got a silver ball and chain necklaces, a black lace choker, and silver wallet chains for her pants.  
  
Kagome walked out of the store with all her bags, Inuyasha came up behind her and took some of the bags for her, Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"you know some how this feels right." Kagome sighed.  
  
Sango nodded and reached into one of the bags Kagome was carrying and pulled out the colored sex bracelets, she looked at Kagome.  
  
"you want to know why these are called sex bracelets?" Sango waved the spoken of accessory.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"because when you wear them...and a boy brakes one...you have to have sex with them!" Sango said the last part with a seductive tone and giggled.  
  
"but...." Sango started, "that only works for the black ones, each color means some other sexual act, like blue is make out."  
  
((yes these bracelets to exist, you can pick them up from your local hottopic!))  
  
"well" Kagome said she seemed un-phased by the new information, "I guess I will have to be really careful about who brakes them now wont I?" she glanced back at Inuyasha and winked.  
  
Inuyasha froze when she did it, 'did she mean what I think she meant?'  
  
"hey Inuyasha don't get left behind!" Miroku called form the other side of the hall.  
  
Inuyasha looked up "hey wait up!" he yelled then ran to catch up as the other waited.  
  
The group of four walked to the mall exit, Sango turned to Kagome.  
  
"so really Kagome how did you get the eyes and Hair?"  
  
"I told you the truth, its up to you to believe it." Kagome smiled at her friend who looked confused.  
  
"but youkai don't exist.... Do they?"  
  
Kagome giggled then ran ahead,  
  
"come on guys lets go!!"  
  
A/N- well there's chapter 17!! Hope your all happy! 


	17. no money, no where to go, and that remin...

A/N- sorry it took me so long computer problems...  
  
Disclaimer- I just got 30 $ for baby sitting!  
  
Chapter seventeen- no money, no where to go, and that reminds me of....  
  
Everyone was sitting in Inuyasha's living room.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sighed, he sighed and looked at Miroku who also sighed while looking as Sango who has just sighed as well.  
  
They all would be out celebrating like they wanted to if..... they had any money.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango are broke and Kagome spent all her money at hottopic.  
  
Suddenly Sango sat up from her slouched position, "I was wondering about the youkai thing, was that just a joke to make me look stupid or are you telling the truth?"  
  
Kagome sighed again and looked at Inuyasha who nodded, then right before everyone's eyes they both transformed into there hanyou forms.  
  
Miroku was unfazed as he had seen it all before, but Sango jumped to her feet and ran over to Kagome and began to look over all her hanyou parts.  
  
"OH MY GOD THIS IS SO COOL! It reminds me of this anime with these ninjas who can mix there spiritual energy with there physical and use it to do things and fight, some times they can even transform them selves like this. Like there was this one fighter form the leaf village who had this dog that he could turn into-"  
  
"WE GIT IT!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Sango suddenly stopped talking and shot Inuyasha a death glare before taking her seat again.  
  
"hey had anyone seen Sesshomaru?" Kagome suddenly asked.  
  
"I haven't" Inuyasha sniffed the air to see if he could pick up his sent. "he's up stairs."  
  
"OH MY GOD THAT IS SO COOL! You can smell people out! That reminds me of this anime where there is this kid who wants to be a 'hunter' and he has this strange ability to smell and hear things better then most people, and later he meets this other kid who is really cool, he is a member of an assassin family actually his family is the best assassin family, but he doesn't want to be a assassin like everyone in his family so he runs away! And then-"((by the way all the animes Sango talks about are real I have seen them all! I watch way to much anime! Have seen like 40 animes I can list them for you some day.... god I'm a loser...))  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP!? And I wouldn't exactly call my brother just people he is an youkai as well." Inuyasha said while rubbing his temples to rid him self of the headache Sango was causing.  
  
Upstairs Sesshomaru sat on his bed with Rin next to him, she was a lot calmer then the last time he had saw her but they sat in silence.  
  
Sesshomaru was contemplating ((big word, and for people who don't know it basically means thinking of)) wither he should reveal his true self to her or not, he was afraid that she would be scared or not like it.  
  
"I am so board!" Inuyasha complained, just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned back to there human form and Miroku got the door.  
  
He pulled the handle and almost anime fell at who was there.  
  
"hello is Kagome here?"  
  
Kagome shuttered at the voice 'what the hell is he doing here?!'  
  
"I went to her home and her mother said she was here, not that I know why she would be here."  
  
Kagome crinkled her nose 'mom must die the traitor!' she mentally screamed.  
  
Just then Hojo walked into the room, "Kagome! I was looking for you! You look different, well what ever it is I like it!"  
  
"why were you looking for me?" Kagome asked in a dry tone.  
  
"I was wondering if you were free on Saturday if you would like to go-"  
  
"no" Inuyasha cut in.  
  
"excuse me but I think that choice is up to Kagome." Hojo said with a smirk.  
  
"no, she is MY girlfriend so she will not be going." Inuyasha said with a bigger smirk.  
  
Hojo was shocked by the new information for a moment but then he smiled at Kagome "it is still your choice"  
  
"no" Kagome said flatly.  
  
Hojo looked hurt as he was being dragged out of the house by Miroku "you will see the mistake you made by picking him! And then you will come running to me! Just wait and..."  
  
Hojo was cut off as the door to the front was shut in his face by an angry looking Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome sighed, "that was disturbing."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"now there's only one more problem." Sango said.  
  
"like what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kouga." Sango said plainly.  
  
"shit your right! He will never leave me alone."  
  
"he will if I kill him." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"there will be no killing! Especially by you!!" Kagome pointed at Inuyasha who put on his innocent look.  
  
"well if I cant kill him can I at least maim him?"  
  
"maybe." Kagome smirked.  
  
"but that always means no!" Inuyasha complained.  
  
Sango looked at her watch, "hey Yash, can I use you T.V.?"  
  
"sure why?"  
  
"theres' an anime on that I want to see."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes "whatever I don't care."  
  
"thanx! I have been waiting for this episode for ever you see in the show there's this kid who's dad was this professional tennis player and the kid is really good, better then some of the regulars on the schools tennis team, and this kid is only a freshman so he is not-" ((hey if any of you want to know what the animes are and where you can get them e-mail me!))  
  
"will you go and watch the damn show before its over?!" Inuyasha screamed. Sango glared at him and left for the t.v room followed by Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and turned to Kagome, he put his arms around her and smiled.  
  
"its been a long day you want to spend the night?"  
  
Kagome nodded into Inuyasha's chest. He kissed her on top of the head.  
  
"lets go see what Sesshomaru is doing in his room."  
  
"I don't know if I want to know what he is doing." Kagome said in a sarcastic tone as she followed Inuyasha up the stares.  
  
A/N- I know short and pointless but it will get better, the next chapter is there first day back a school since Inu's accident! 


	18. New family member and were late!

A/N- ta da!!! You people will be happy cuz I spent the day typing for you!!!!!  
  
READ THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER!!!  
  
Disclaimer- all for you!!  
  
Chapter eighteen- New family member and were late!!!  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha slowly made there way up the stairs, once at the top Kagome looked over to Inuyasha to see where to go since she had never been to Sesshomaru's room before.  
  
Inuyasha turned left and Kagome followed, they stopped in front of a door at the far end of the hall, there was a sign on the door that said 'you come in, you die' in red lettering.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the sign and proceeded to open the door, as the door creaked open and the sense unfolded, we came to see a full youkai Sesshomaru standing in front of a half surprised and intrigued, half terrified and panicking Girl.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stared wide-eyed at the sense before them, then they slowly shut the door... Kagome looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"does your brother eat young girls?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, then a huge creepy smile spread across his face, "that means...."  
  
Inuyasha started to bounce up and down.  
  
"that means!"  
  
"that means what!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha stopped bouncing and leaned over so his mouth was so close to her ear his breath tickled her neck, and he whispered.  
  
"that means.... Sesshomaru's going to have a mate."  
  
Kagome Giggled at as his breath continued to tickle her, then Inuyasha reached out and pulled all of her into his arms, picking her up off the ground and running down the stairs.  
  
Sesshomaru and Rin left the room minutes later. With Sesshomaru in his human form, Rin looked at him and smiled and he smiled back, but if you looked closely at Rin you would see that the front of her hair is now a shade of silver and her normal chocolate brown eyes are speckled gold.  
  
Together they went down stares to the living room by the T.V. Kagome ran over to the new girl and introduced her self, "hi, I'm Kagome." She held out her hand.  
  
Rin took her hand and noticed her strange colored eyes and hair, "hello, I'm Rin." She said in a shy voice.  
  
Kagome smiled, "no need to be shy, were family now."  
  
Rin gave her a funny look, "what do you mean."  
  
Kagome smile widened as she turned to her hanyou form, "I'm Inuyasha's mate, and he's Sesshomaru's brother, I assume you're his mate, right?"  
  
Rin nodded and turned to her youkai form, her hair and eyes stayed the same but her ears became pointed she gained claws and fangs, and on her face she got two pink stripes for her cheeks and on her forehead she had a blue crescent moon.  
  
The boys followed suit and turned to there youkai forms.  
  
Rin squealed in delight and ran over to Kagome who was making a similar noise and hugged her.  
  
"SHHHHHH!" the two girls looked over to where the shushing came form and saw Miroku and Sango both sitting on the couch staring at the T.V. Sango seemed oblivious to the fact that there were four youkai in the room with her.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "Sango had trapped Miroku in her world of anime and stuff, I'm glade we don't live in one of those damn anime's."  
  
Kagome ignored her mates comment and continued where he left off with Rin, "I'm so happy I'm not alone in this and that I got a family!" Rin smiled.  
  
"don't you have a family?"  
  
Rin saddened, "only my father but he's dieing."  
  
"sorry." Kagome looked at the floor.  
  
"its ok, I'm just happy that there's another girl for me, cuz if I was stuck in this family with no other girls like me I would of died!"  
  
"me too!"  
  
Together the girls went to the next room to get to know each other, Inuyasha smirked and walked over to his brother.  
  
"`bout damn time you got a mate." Inuyasha patted Sesshomaru on the back; he growled at him in a way that said get your hand off me or die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
the next morning Kagome woke next to Inuyasha, she looked around his room with its posters of various heavy metal bands and such and smiled. She liked the feeling that was rising in her chest it made her feel warm inside, safe and loved. ((no there was no sex! She just spent the night member!))  
  
Kagome shifted a bit and tired to get up to take a shower but was held back by a arm the was draped over her waist, she tied to move the arm but it just tightened its grip.  
  
Kagome sighed, 'now what?' then she got an idea, she leaned over and tickled Inuyasha's side, he moved his arm to stop the tickling and Kagome took that chance to slip out of bed.  
  
She made her way to the bathroom and knocked on the door, all she got was a annoyed growl form Sesshomaru, she sighed and went to the room at the end of the hall and peeked in, on Sesshomaru's bed lay Rin curled in the covers.  
  
Kagome smiled at her new sister's sleeping form then slowly shut the door to keep out noise that could wake her.  
  
Kagome went back to the bathroom just I time to hear the water turn off and the pounding of Sesshomaru as he slipped and fell out of the tub.  
  
Kagome shook her head as the door opened to show a very disgruntle Sesshomaru clad in only a towel, he stomped by, Kagome giggle at how clumsy the youkai could be in his human form, then she burst out in full laughter as her brother-in-laws towel got caught in a door nod as he passed and fell off.  
  
Sesshomaru blushed a deep crimson and pulled his towel back up and mumbled about is brothers poor choice in mates and he stomped to his room and slammed the door.  
  
Kagome took her shower only being interrupted once by Inuyasha who came to see who was in the bathroom, then upon realizing it was Kagome begged her to let him take his shower with her.  
  
Kagome dressed in black baggy pants that had blue string in the stitching and a shirt with a white happy bunny on it and writing below the bunny that said 'you are so ugly.' With her outfit she had on her ball and chain necklace, a spike studded band, some blue and silver sex bracelets, and on her pants was her wallet chain that connected form her front belt loop to her wallet in her back pocket.  
  
She surveyed her self in the mirror and smiled, 'I really can pull this punk off good' she thought.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the room with pants a lot like Kagome's only fit for a guy a shirt that said 'flying hamsters will drop coconuts of doom upon your city' ((by the way thanks to all the people who gave me hottopic shirt sayings))  
  
And he had a skull studded bracelet, his hair was tied back with a leather cord and all in all he looked hot with his slightly damp hair.  
  
Kagome went over to him and kissed him on the lips lightly then looked at his bracelet....  
  
"HEY, isn't that mine?!?!"  
  
Inuyasha backed up a bit, "umm, yeah but I liked it so I didn't think you would mind it a wore it... right?"  
  
Kagome glared at him "fine but next time ask or you will get a beating."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "besides, next time I have money I want to get this cool black strait jacket bracelet that you strap on." ((my friend has it I really like it! ^.^))  
  
Kagome sighed, "you never have money"  
  
Inuyasha pulled her to his chest "now you know why, every time I get some I spend it before people even know it was there."  
  
Just then Sesshomaru came by the room and stopped in the door way, he was wearing his stick up my ass outfit and had his little paper hat on. "I'm off to work, but make sure your home after school I need your help moving in Rin's stuff."  
  
Inuyasha nodded then froze as the second half of the sentence sunk in, "wait! What!?"  
  
"well Rin did live in an apartment but with her collage bills and her fathers hospital payments she was going to get kicked out, she refused to let me help her but she came around later. Besides our house is closer to her work and collage."  
  
Kagome spoke up "where does she work and go to school?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked thought full for a moment before answering, "well oddly enough we go to the same collage but different classed, and she works up at the Movie Theater."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both "ooohhhhed" as Sesshomaru left.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his watch and jumped "we have to go!! Were late!."  
  
Kagome looked at her watch, "we missed the bus!" she looked at Inuyasha, "guess were running." Inuyasha nodded at they ran out of the house.  
  
READ THE MESSAGE BELOW!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!  
  
A/N- HEY PEOPLE! READ THE AOUTHORS NOTE AND YOU MAY FIN A OFFER FOR THE SECOND INYASHA MOVIE!!! IT COULD BE YOURS!!! I don't know if I'm going to do this but I will know later, all I do know for sure is that I have the Inuyasha movie on PC CD so it is formatted for the computer and I am able to send it to people who are instant messenger file sending capable. So keep you eyes open for the offer if it comes!! 


	19. Kikyo complains, and KOUGA ATTACKS!

A/N- ok so heres the chapter you have all been waiting for, I just started to d/l episode 122 of Inuyasha!!! Yay for me!!  
  
P.S. and sorry to "beans" if I don't e-mail you for a while my e-mail stopped working... gomen.  
  
Disclaimer- I was at six flags and when I was waiting for the viper I saw that some one wrote poopy on the wall.  
  
Chapter nineteen- Kikyo complains, and KOUGA ATTACKS!!  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha made it to school just as the bell rang, "shit" Kagome cussed.  
  
"what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked acting as if the bell didn't matter.  
  
"were late! What did you think was wrong?!"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged "so I'm always late, just think of that as your début at a punk."  
  
Kagome sighed and nodded, she decided it wasn't worth the fight. Together they both walked into the school.  
  
Today was a C day so they had English together first, they made it to the room, Kagome looked at the door.  
  
'wow we got here fast.... But now I have to go in....that may be harder then I thought.'  
  
Inuyasha leaned into Kagome's back so he could reach the door nod, while Kagome was lost in thought he pushed it open....  
  
When the door way was clear and every head in the class was turned to the couple, there were many "oh my gods" and gasps.  
  
Kikyo jumped out of her seat and ran over to Kagome and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"what happened to you?! Your... your punk!!" she spat as if it were a bad taste in her mouth.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow, "don't you mean I'm trash, scrap, expendable?" Kagome said with a sour tone.  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened, "no you're my best friend!"  
  
"oh so now that your best friend is a punk were no longer trash?!" Kagome tried to keep her voice down.  
  
Kikyo's eyes narrowed, "fine you're trash to," she whispered low so no one else could hear "your thrash like the rest, and I never liked you.... You had looks and Kouga hanging on you, and what did I have?"  
  
"slutty clothes, and bad hair." Kagome said in her old prep voice, but it seemed to fit for the moment.  
  
Inuyasha put his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck where the marks was, Kagome leaded into the kiss.  
  
"HEY! You two you know the rules about public shows of affection on school grounds!" the teacher scolded.  
  
Inuyasha sighed giving Kagome's neck one last nip before letting go and taking her hand so they could go to there seats.  
  
The class went smoothly for most of the time, save the people/ Kikyo who kept staring, some with disgust (they were former friends), and others were punks who were checking her out, Inuyasha kept growling at them.  
  
At the end of class Kagome and Inuyasha had to go there separate ways, the kissed goodbye and got yelled at by passing teachers.  
  
Kagome walked down the hall to an hour of lab... alone... with Kouga, they're lab partners.  
  
She sighed, 'shit this is going to be a hard day, and...' a tear came to Kagome's eye but it never fell, she blinked and it was gone, 'Kikyo... I lost by best friend, but I guess Sango is my best friend now.'  
  
Kagome smiled, she had a new family..... Suddenly she was in front of the lab room and her smiled quickly faded.  
  
Kagome pushed the door open and there was a huge gasp and suddenly she was being hugged, Kouga pulled back and looked at Kagome for a moment but the forced his lips on hers.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, her instincts told her she was being threatened, suddenly she was transforming and she pushed Kouga away with all her strength, he flew across the room and his the opposite wall creating a small creator.  
  
Everyone's head turned to Kouga when he hit the wall and Kagome quickly Dee transformed before any one saw. Kouga pulled him self to his feet and stared at Kagome in disbelief.  
  
"you went missing for the whole weekend after Inuyasha was hit by the car.... You don't even tell me your, boyfriend where you went, and I show you how much I miss you when you get back AND THIS HIS WHAT I GET!!" Kouga was filled with rage.  
  
Kagome's face was turned red with anger, "IM NOT YOUR WOMAN!! AND YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KISS ME!!"  
  
The whole class was staring at the two fighting teens including Mr. T. (( ps Inu and Kag have bio together not lab but Mr. T teaches both.))  
  
Kouga's face turned from anger to disgust, "I SEE YOUR NOT MINE ANY MORE!!! AND FROM THE LOOKS OF YOU, YOU WERE MARKED BY THAT FILTHY MUTT BOY!!"  
  
Kagome's whole face turned red, "SO WHAT IF I WAS!!!!....." suddenly her face turned to one of confusion, "wait you said mutt boy.... But that means..."  
  
Kouga smirked, "that I know what he is?... yes I do."  
  
Kagome lest her youkai smell come to her and she sniffed the air, "wolf..." she growled under her voice.  
  
Kouga's smirk grew and right before every one he transformed, his hair grew in its ponytail, his ears pointed like an elf, his eyes turned bright blue and he grew a long brown tail that reached his knees.  
  
Kouga pounced at Kagome who had barely changed in time but couldn't react as Koga grabbed her shoulders and flung her around, she flew across the room much like Kouga did and hit the wall were he did, where it was weak.  
  
There was a loud cracking and the wall gave way and Kagome flew into the court yard, her face was squinted up with pain as she was air born, but then she did a flip landing on all fours and skidding to a stop just as Kouga attacked again.  
  
Inuyasha sat down in his next class, there was finger pointing and whispers as people form the last class told what happened with him and Kagome.  
  
Just as Inuyasha butt his the seat his cell rang, the teacher gave him a warning look as he went to the back of the class and flipped the phone open.  
  
"what?!" Inuyasha snapped  
  
"really?"  
  
"that's what you called me for!!!??"  
  
"well next time you can wait to tell me Sesshom...shit" Inuyasha cussed as a familiar sent hit his nose.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
Inuyasha flipped his phone shut and made his way to the door.  
  
"where do you think your going?" the teacher inquired.  
  
"no where." Inuyasha said and made his way back to his seat hoping Kagome had a good reason for transforming, and that his uncle could handle it. (( member Mr. T is Inu's uncle!! ^_^`))  
  
then a new sent his Inuyasha "wolf..." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Mr. T looked on as the two teens became violent, "so my stupid nephew took a mate, surprising, I wonder if his equally stupid brother did?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as Kouga came in for a seconded attack she just barely dodged to the right and spun around swiping Kouga down the side drawing blood.  
  
Mr. T smiled "she's not bad, but why is she holding back?" he whispered, then he sighed stepping forward.  
  
Inuyasha jumped form his seat as Kouga's smell hit him and ran form the room ignoring the screaming teacher.  
  
Mr. T was surrounded in a light and then stepped out looking much like Sesshomaru only his tail was more like Kouga's but longer (almost to the floor) with and even lighter shade of silver at the tip, his markings were an upside down orange crescent moon and black strips going up form his jaw bone and the tips just touched the bottom of his eyes.  
  
Kagome and Kouga both stopped as they felt his power and smelled his sent change, "you're a youkai?!" they both yelled at the same time.  
  
"well I am Inuyasha's uncle."  
  
"oh yeah I forgot..." Kagome mused.  
  
just then Inuyasha made the scene, in his youkai form.  
  
He looked form his uncle to Kagome then his eyes landed on the bleeding wolf and a growl escaped his lips.  
  
"thanx for stopping him." Inuyasha smirked at his uncle.  
  
Mr. T smirked back "if you are referring to the wolves injuries then I can not take the credit, I must give it to Kagome it was her doing."  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked over to his mate and her blood stained claws, "oh"  
  
Mr. T walked up to Inuyasha. "so did that brother of your ever take a mate?"  
  
Inuyasha was taken back by a question like that at a time like this but nodded none the less.  
  
"good!" Mr. T smiled he seem un-concerned by the class of humans who were staring at them. "now we should get over to Ms. Keade's room."  
  
"why?" asked Kagome who was now next to Inuyasha who had his arm draped over her.  
  
"well she is a very powerful Miko, she may be able to clean this little mess up for us."  
  
"can she make them forget?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Mr. T frowned "well no, no one can do that, but she can make the people who have seen us unable to tell others, like a mental block, then all we have to do is make up a story as to why there's a huge hole in the wall and no one who saw it happen will be able to say other wise."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome nodded in unison as the threesome made there way to the old mikos class each one now in there human form.  
  
Kouga was left behind in his youkai form, in the court yard his wounds already healing and a class full of humans staring at him.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly remember something as they walked, "oi, Kagome!"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Sesshomaru called me a few minutes ago, and he had a great idea!"  
  
Kagome looked up at him in interest "what's that?"  
  
A/N- I need to sleep now!!! 


	20. flower petals

A/N- sorry it took so long I had homework!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I am so tired...  
  
Chapter twenty- flower petals  
  
"Sesshomaru called me a few minutes ago, and he had a great idea!"  
  
Kagome looked up at him in interest "what's that?"  
  
"were here." Mr. K said as they stopped in front of room 113.  
  
"huh? Oh that was fast." Kagome mused.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door and entered followed by Kagome then Mr. K, the room was small and dusty and there was only one teachers desk and behind it sat a squat old lady.  
  
"Ms. Keade?" asked Mr. K.  
  
the old lady nodded, "what dose thigh want with me?"  
  
"well you probably already sensed it but there was a situation with youkai and humans interacting, do you think you could help?" Mr. K looked nervous for the first time ever.  
  
"you mean you want me to clean up after your nephew's idiotic new mate and that damn wolf." Keade suddenly looked much older.  
  
"if its not to much trouble." Mr. K responded tactfully as he held back Inuyasha.  
  
Keade nodded then waved her hand as a signal to leave.  
  
Mr. K dragged out Inuyasha and Kagome followed, slightly insulted.  
  
Once the door was closed Mr. K turned to the teens with a smile, "well tomorrow morning everything should be back to normal plus some new friends."  
  
"what do you mean new friends?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.  
  
"well there's a catch to this instant clean up deal." Mr. K began nervously, "you see every one who saw what happened wont forget it they will just not be able to tell anyone about it."  
  
"So what's the problem" Kagome questioned.  
  
"well..." Mr. K rubbed his hands together nervously, "they cant tell anyone except...."  
  
"I don't like the sound of this" Inuyasha mused out loud.  
  
"except for people who already know, so they will be able to talk to each other about the incident when no one can hear...."  
  
"so?" Kagome saw no problem.  
  
"well..." Mr. K started, "ummm that every one that they cant talk to about it.... Includes you."  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha and Kagome screamed in unison.  
  
"well I got to go, and I think that last class has ended so you two should go to." Mr. K turned and ran down the hall leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.  
  
"well that's great we will never get any peace again." Kagome said in a dry tone.  
  
"yeah." Inuyasha agreed.  
  
"oh Inuyasha what was it you were telling me earlier?"  
  
Inuyasha perked up "oh yeah! Since Sesshomaru had gotten a mate he had been a lot happier lately to he offered to let you move in with us!"  
  
Kagome just stared at Inuyasha, "that's great..." she mumbled.  
  
Inuyasha caught the tone in his mates voice "your not happy?"  
  
"no, no its not that! its just that my family, my mother."  
  
"oh" Inuyasha said in realization.  
  
"I'm going to go home I'll see you later." Kagome smiled a small sad smile and left.  
  
Inuyasha was left in the hall alone, he continue to stare after Kagome in disbelief.  
  
~  
  
Kagome hung her head as she walked through the schools court yard, petals fell from the trees that lined the walk way and brushed past her face. ((like my court yard at school!))  
  
A shadow flickered in the corner of her eye but Kagome was in her human form so she lacked the senses to smell it out, but it was probably nothing anyways.  
  
The farther Kagome walked the worse she felt, she had to go back and make up with Inuyasha. Just before she was going to leave she turned around and began to walk back through the court yard, she herd the door open behind her but ignored it, to determined to even see who it was.  
  
Kagome felt eyes on her back, she tried to ignore it and tell her self it was in her mind, that nothing was there, but she soon found her self running to the other side of the court yard.  
  
Just as she transformed Kagome felt a sharp pain then it was black.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha snapped out of his hypnotized like state and shook his head; he would have to talk to Kagome later.  
  
He started to walk to the court yard, slowly he stopped again and stared at the ground, 'I hope she will still talk to me.'  
  
With that thought past he began to walk again slowly at first then faster, and faster as if he new there was something wrong Inuyasha broke into a flat run, he wiped the court yard doors open, then froze.  
  
Sun kissed the scene before him, streaks of light were filtered through the trees giving the court yard a peaceful aura, flower petals caressed the wind and covered the ground. The wind blew the trees and a sheet of petals fell over the scene, and right in the middle lay a still figure.  
  
Inuyasha was afraid to get any closer, he didn't want to know who it was on the ground, he just wanted to go home with the same feeling as before, that Kagome was at home and safe.  
  
That's right she is at home, so that cant be her, it cant be.  
  
Inuyasha took a step closer despite him self and caught a glimpse of silver in the sun that filtered through the trees.  
  
'no please, let it not be her.' Inuyasha pleaded with him self as he took another unsteady step forward. He closed his eyes and continued, when he was close enough Inuyasha opened then and stared at the body.  
  
It was a girl but most of her was covered in petals and Inuyasha didn't even dare try to smell the girls sent or even touch her, afraid that it would become real.  
  
The wind blew by and Inuyasha watched as the petals were blown away to uncover the figure, he felt tears come to his eyes he couldn't believe it...  
  
A/N- cliffy!!!!!!!! Bha ha ha ha ha ha!! 


	21. Broken

A/N- I didn't want to leave you hanging to long and I was afraid I would forget this great idea I got.  
  
Disclaimer- la la la  
  
Chapter twenty one- broken.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe what was happening, things were so perfect and now this, he backed up a bit then stopped, he couldn't run he had to do something.  
  
A tear slipped from his eye, and not for the destruction of his perfection but for the girl in front of him and his brother. He walked forward and stopped.  
  
Inuyasha looked down, then knelt, he didn't want to find out if it was real, he just stared at the girl, at Rin.  
  
~  
  
Kagome slowly woke up, she was flying and her head hurt, why was she flying? And why did her head hurt so fucking much?  
  
Then she realized she was in someone's arms, but who? She focused her eyes and looked up at her transporter, he looked down when he felt her move.  
  
"KOUGA?!" Kagome yelled in surprise.  
  
He smirked, "hello, mate."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened at the use of the word mate directed at her... from Kouga!  
  
"what the hell are you talking about?! I'm Inuyasha's mate!"  
  
"not for long." Kouga smiled.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, "what do you mean?! And where are we going?!" she looked down and almost screamed at how high they were, she could see the town square form where she was.  
  
"I know you think you love Inuyasha, but I will make you see who you really love, we were together for so long you have to remember." Kouga seemed to go to his own world and reminisce of when he and Kagome were "together"  
  
Kagome's face contorted with disgust, "OK HERES THE DEAL!!! NUMBER ONE I DO LOVE INUYASHA! TWO I LOVE NO ONE ELSE, AND THREE WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER!!!!"  
  
Kagome's yells of anger were so loud that Kouga moved to cover his sensitive youkai ears with out even thinking, Kagome's eyes widened as she began to fall, 'maybe it was a mistake to yell.' She thought sadistically to her self.  
  
Kouga averted his course to follow Kagome's falling form, Kagome braced her self for impact thanking the gods for being a hanyou, she hit the ground creating a small creator but as soon as her feet touched down she was off at a flat run.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha reached out a hand and stroked Rin's cheek letting a tear fall in spite of him self, she was still warm. He pulled his hand back and stared at the blood covering his finger.  
  
Inuyasha let him self change to his hanyou form, he slowly put his arms under Rin's limp body and picked her up off the ground, warm blood soaked through his shirt and covered his chest, so much blood.  
  
A savage need to kill ran through Inuyasha, and not just anyone but he needed to kill the one who did this, the one who did this to... his sister.  
  
Then a sent hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks, Kouga, but why did he attack Rin? Then another smell filled Inuyasha's senses, a familiar sent that calmed him, Kagome.  
  
That was it, Kouga came to get Kagome and Rin was in the way. Inuyasha looked down at his sisters still face, then took off as high speed, it was his duty as part of the family to deliver the body of the diseased mate to the living one.  
  
It wasn't something he wanted to do, he had to do it out of respect and honor for the family.  
  
~  
  
Sesshomaru had just gotten home from work, he opened the door expecting to see Inuyasha and his mate watching t.v with his mate, Rin, but when he looked around the room he was met by nothing and no one.  
  
There was a thud noise form behind the front door, Sesshomaru wandered over and opened it, his breath caught in his throat.  
  
"Kagome!" he said in a surprised tone, Kagome stood before him tattered and bleeding.  
  
she gave him a ghost of a smile then passed out, Sesshomaru picked her up carefully and brought her into the house laying her on the couch gently.  
  
Kagome moaned low and thrashed in her sleep, Sesshomaru sat by her side, she muttered things that made no sense to him, things of Kouga and needing to say sorry, it meant nothing to Sesshomaru till she muttered a name he new.  
  
"Rin? Where are you?" Kagome thrashed in her sleep again and Sesshomaru held her down.  
  
What did she mean? Where was Rin? He became nervous about the safety of his mate.  
  
Sesshomaru was lost in thought when there was a pounding at the door, then he herd the handle turn and the door open.  
  
He got to his feet as Inuyasha walked into the room, in his arms he held a limp and bloody Rin, Sesshomaru rushed over, he didn't ask what happened or who did it he just took his mate and lay her down on the other couch. Blood soaked into the white cushions, and Sesshomaru turned youkai the sent of that blood filling his senses making him cringe.  
  
He franticly looked over his mate to see how her condition was, Inuyasha watched with sad eyes, then looked at the ground, he new what would come next, his brother would not believe his mate to be dead. Sesshomaru would protect her body as if she were alive, he would stay by her side for hours until there was no way for him to believe he could save her, then he would brake.  
  
Inuyasha felt his chest wrench at the thought, it was horrible thing to see, a youkai who was broken, the truth hits them all at once and they lose there will to live.  
  
Inuyasha averted his attention to the hanyou on the couch next to him.  
  
"Kagome!" he whisper and rushed to her side, Kagome opened one eye when she heard her mates voice.  
  
"what happened?!" Inuyasha all but yelled.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth then closed it letting a tear fall, then she spoke.  
  
"I was in the court yard and I had decided to go back and talk to you, but someone came into the court yard I felt threatened so I transformed, but something hit me, the last thing I saw was Rin trying to help me...then Kouga...". Kagome stopped she couldn't even say what she saw, she just let sobs rack her body.  
  
Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the forehead, "I'm going to go, and kill that damn wolf!" he got to his feet and was gone before Kagome could argue. She sighed and looked over at Sesshomaru, he was sitting next to the couch Rin was on, his hand was on hers, and he just stared at her as if she would wake up at any moment.  
  
Kagome fixed her gaze at the scene, it forced more tears out of her, she didn't think she had any left but there they were falling from her eyes over what she saw before her.  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha ran out the door, he didn't even run Five feet when he hit something solid, he focused on what he hit and saw Kouga. Anger pounded in his ears and he felt hit whole body heat up.  
  
Kouga smirked at him, "having trouble finding my mate?"  
  
Inuyasha gritted hit teeth, "she is my mate and she is in the house!"  
  
Kouga looked surprised but before he got a chance to react Inuyasha was in his face, he flashed Kouga a smile then punched him in the nose.  
  
Kouga fell onto his back, Inuyasha jumped onto him straddling his waist then punched him repeatedly in the face.  
  
Kouga pushed Inuyasha off the scrambled to his feet, he looked at Inuyasha then spun around and ran. Inuyasha was caught off guard but chased him.  
  
~  
  
it had been hours since Inuyasha had left and he was still gone, the sun had gone down and the clock read 11:00. Kagome was still transfixed by Sesshomaru who hadn't moved an inch since he sat by Rin side.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and was about to try to get up and maybe find Inuyasha but then she heard a noise, it was Sesshomaru.  
  
"why?" he whispered.  
  
"why this?" he dropped Rin's hand from his own and it fell forward onto the blood stained couch, his eyes seemed to empty of life, then he turned his back so it was against the couch and pulled his knees to his chest, hiding his face behind them.  
  
Kagome once again stared at Sesshomaru until she herd something she never thought she would hear, he cried, behind his knees, in his little ball Sesshomaru sobbed, his whole body shook.  
  
Kagome was hypnotized by the sound and shaking, she could smell the sorrow in the youkai's sent, it seemed to radiate off him, and as she stared at the broken beast she couldn't help but think.  
  
'if I died would it do this to Inuyasha?'  
  
A/N- I know sad!!!! And most of you probably hate me!! 


	22. the two fangs

A/N- ok here the deal... I am co. writing a new fic with a friend who is a new author the fic is called "the quest" it is under super smash bro's and her pen name it TheBlueFlameOfHell! So check it out!  
  
*WARNIG*  
  
FICS THAT DON'T GET GOOD/ENOUGH REVIEWS WILL BE TAKEN DOWN SO I CAN CONCETRAIT ON THE ONES THAT NEED ATTENTION!! THE ONLY FIC ON THE POSIBLE REMOVAL LIST IS  
  
Two Years After  
  
If you would like to save the fic please review so I know....  
  
Disclaimer- ...  
  
Chapter twenty two- the two fangs.  
  
Kagome couldn't take it any more, she could stay in that room with that noise... that noise that made your heart weep.  
  
She got up with a wave of pain, she needed to go for a walk, maybe find Inuyasha he had been gone for a long time.  
  
Kagome wandered over to the front door and left.  
  
~cries in the dark, the sound it hurts to hear, the silent sobs~  
  
Sesshomaru didn't even notice Kagome Leave but somewhere in his cluttered mind he new that she had left and that he should of stopped her, but nothing mattered any more.  
  
Things seemed fuzzy, all around him there was Rin smiling at him poking fun at him, he saw her when he closed his eyes or turned around.  
  
~dilutions, confusion, my sight is blurring ~  
  
why did this hurt so much? Did he really love her that much, to the point of pain?  
  
Sesshomaru let another tear fall from his face....  
  
Inuyasha had lost Kouga at one point but recently found his trail, he had been following it for a good ten minutes, then it got stronger until the wolf was in sight.  
  
Inuyasha was ready to pounce and rip the peace of shit in two, but as he made to do just that, he stopped when, there was something about Kouga's sent that stabbed at Inuyasha's heart.  
  
He walked forward and kneeled by the wolves side and was shocked to see him crying...  
  
Kouga looked up at Inuyasha with his tear streaked face,  
  
"did I kill her?" he asked in a week voice.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, Kouga fell into another fit of tears,  
  
"why does it hurt, to know I took that girls life?"  
  
Inuyasha felt some of his anger toward the wolf lessen, he didn't know what to do.  
  
"kill me... I don't want to be here I disserve to die..." Kouga whispered.  
  
Inuyasha raised a hand in the air, claws extended, ready to strike and kill Kouga, but then he lowered his clawed hand and looked upon the wolf with pity.  
  
"go, get away and never come back, kill your self for all I care just never let me see you again."  
  
Kouga didn't hesitate, he jumped to his feet and ran out of the forest his run from Inuyasha had brought him into.  
  
Kagome came out form behind a tree, "that was a nice thing you did, though I don't know if I would of let him go like that."  
  
Inuyasha stood up, "you should be resting."  
  
"I couldn't stay in the house..." she lowered her gaze, as she remembered the sound that echoed through the room.  
  
"he broke?"  
  
Kagome nodded,  
  
"Then I don't blame you."  
  
Inuyasha put his arm around her and they headed back to the house.  
  
~time flows with out notice, pain makes it all the same~  
  
a mouth passed and Kagome lives with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, things were back to normal, Sesshomaru was his normal emotionless self, but that may not be a good thing.  
  
Sesshomaru stood behind the counter at the café, he was listening to some random teen blab endlessly about her day, she seemed to be avoiding the topic of her order.  
  
"so do you like have a girl friend, cuz I don't have a boy friend." The blond slut said in a high pitched voice.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at the girl, "I wouldn't date you if my life depended on it." He said dryly.  
  
The girl seemed unfazed, "what happened to you your girl leave you or something?"  
  
Sesshomaru's glare hardened, "she died, now can I have your order?"  
  
The girl shut up and ordered then took her coffee and left quickly, Sesshomaru sighed and looked at the counter his eyes fell upon the menu that was taped to the top of it. He read the first thing on the list.  
  
'cookies and cream frap.'  
  
That was Rin's favorite...  
  
"umm sir could I have one Cookies and Cream Frap?" said a girls voice.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up with hope in his eye, but it faded when he saw a cute brown haired teen at the counter.  
  
"sure, one minute please."  
  
~heavy breathing, sorrow racks my body ~  
  
Sesshomaru stepped into the back room and leaned against the wall, he felt a pain in his heart that wouldn't go away, he grabbed the container of flavoring he needed and went back to the counter.  
  
When he gave the flavoring to Naraku and went back to the customer he noticed for the first time there was a small girl with her.  
  
~the past haunts me, the future scares me~  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the girl, she had to be only seven, she had long dark hair and dark eyes, her hair was up in a half side ponytail.  
  
"hi, what's your name?" he asked with a small smile.  
  
The girl smiled back, and Sesshomaru noticed she had a tooth missing,  
  
"Rin is Rin!" she said happily.  
  
Sesshomaru was shocked for a moment, then decided the heavens were trying to make him miserable that day.  
  
"Suki!!! Stop that!!" the other girl scolded, she looked up at Sesshomaru,  
  
"I'm very sorry but ever since her favorite cousin died she had been doing that, what is you name, I'm Karuga."  
  
"my name is Sesshomaru, that Rin you-"  
  
he was interrupted by the Karuga, "are you Rin's Sesshomaru?!"  
  
he nodded.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Karuga said franticly.  
  
"it ok I get off in a minute would you like to join me at my home, you could meet my brother and his girlfriend, they were close to Rin I'm sure they would love to meet you." Sesshomaru said politely.  
  
"yes that would be lovely."  
  
~brief meetings with the past, cloud the present and tell the future~  
  
Sesshomaru opened the front door and let the two girls in; Inuyasha met his brother at the door and was surprised to see they had company.  
  
"Inuyasha this is Karuga and Suki they are... were relatives of Rin."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "I'll get Kagome she would like to meet them."  
  
A shot time later they were all seated in the living room, Kagome was overjoyed to meet relatives of Rin's.  
  
"well after Rin's mother died we helped take care of Rin till I got called away for work and had to move then her father got sick, the poor thing was all alone, I thanked god when I herd she found some one." Karuga explained.  
  
"what about the sword?" Suki questioned innocently.  
  
"what does she mean?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Karuga looked nervous. "well you see when I heard that Rin was living with one of the members of the presidios Toshio Family I recalled a story of an ancient sword that was passed down in the family, the Tensaiga was it called?"  
  
~mocking my pain, snickering behind my back, you laugh at me ~  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes filled with anger, "that is just a fairytale that was told in our family, do not bring such pain to us by suggesting something like that."  
  
Karuga looked stunned.  
  
"but its true.. I know it is..." Suki's eyes filled with tears, "it has to be...I miss Rin.."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded at Inuyasha, he understood without words and got up, he was back within moments with two long boxes.  
  
He set them on the table.  
  
~legends tell my story, myths cloud presents~  
  
Sesshomaru took the box labeled Tensaiga, and Inuyasha the one called Tetasigua.  
  
"there were two great swords made form the fang of our great great grand father 500 years ago." Sesshomaru started.  
  
"but if he was your great grandfather how could it be 500 years?" Kuroga asked.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked then all three on the couch turned youkai, Kuroga was shocked but Suki giggle unfazed.  
  
Inuyasha spoke up, "you see were youkai so we live longer..."  
  
Kuroga nodded stupidly.  
  
Sesshomaru continued, "the sword named Tetasigua was left to the youngest it was the sword of power and destruction. The father thought it was wise to leave that sword with the Hanyou for his human side would let him use it and his humanity would not allow him to recklessly kill. The second sword was left to the oldest, it was called Tensaiga, it was the sword of healing and peace, the father felt it was also wise to leave that sword with the powerful and evil youkai brother so he could learn to be kind and to love."  
  
Inuyasha opened the box he had and held out the sheathed sword, "this is the Tetsaigua."  
  
Sesshomaru opened his box and held out a slightly different sword, "and this is the Tensaiga."  
  
"well why didn't you use it?" Kuroga asked.  
  
"because its just a story not true." Sesshoamru said plainly.  
  
"Yes it is!!" yelled Suki "I know it is!!"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his sword and felt it pulse, Sesshomaru felt his pulse as a reaction to the other.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the sword "these swords have not worked since my grandfather Inuyasha died, and the same goes for Sesshomaru's his stopped working since great uncle Sesshomaru died."  
  
Tensaiga pulsed first this time and Tetsaigua followed, Sesshoamru gave Kuroga a serous look, "this sword wont work without a peace of the person that died."  
  
Suki reached into her pocket and pulled out a small purple book, she opened to a certain page and pulled out a lock of black hair.  
  
A small smile crept across Sesshomaru's face at the thought of having his Rin back.  
  
~hope is always there, but when it fails souls will scream and shatter~  
  
A/N- I'm stretching the powers of the Tensaiga so it will work!! 


	23. The End

A/N- ok sorry it was late but I had a lot to do!!  
  
Disclaimer- people should read my new fics one it under my pen name and the other is under my friends penname it is BlueFireOfHell they are both joint fics.  
  
Chapter twenty-three- The End.  
  
Suki put the hair on the table, Inuyasha looked at it, thoughts of how the little girl got the hair crossed his mind.  
  
For Sesshomaru no such thoughts crossed his mind all he could think about was.... He could get his Rin back, but was this really his Rin's hair?  
  
The Tenssaiga pulsed as if to answer his question, and express his anticipation.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his brother who continued to stare at the lock of black hair that was on the table, then he raised his fang into the air, closing his eyes he swung it forward with great skill only cutting the hair in half missing the table.  
  
Nothing happened...  
  
Kagome held her breath, Sesshomaru felt his hopes shatter....then one hair moved, it slid across the table until it was next to its other half, then with a little white light the two hairs were one again.  
  
Suddenly he noticed all the hairs were doing the same, once they were all connected they seemed to get longer.  
  
Sesshomaru looked closer to discover that they were growing!!  
  
Every one watched in amassment as a little flesh colored ball formed at the end of the hair, then it started to glow and grow, as it grew it changed shape.  
  
The ball soon became Rin, she lay on the table naked and in her youkai form, Inuyasha looked away, and Sesshomaru grabbed the blanket form the couch ((he, he)) and rapped it around her pulling her onto his lap.  
  
She seemed to be dead, she wasn't breathing and he couldn't hear her heart....  
  
There was a moment of silence, suddenly Rin's eyes shot open, they seemed to be blank, she began to cough until she spit up clear goo and took in a sharp breath.  
  
She looked around panicked, then pushed her self away for Sesshomaru falling onto the floor, Rin crawled away into the corner, curling into a ball.  
  
Sesshomaru got up and made his way over kneeling in front of her, she cowered away, he pulled her to him.  
  
Rin struggled but Sesshomaru held tighter, she stopped and he pulled her to arm length, he watched as her blank eye seemed to fill with life and tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Ses...Sesshomaru?" she said in a whisper of a voice.  
  
He smiled at her, "your safe now."  
  
She nodded and leaned into his chest.  
  
Kagome felt a wave of relief flow over her and the weights of guilt melt away, yes she felt very guilty for Rin's death.  
  
Inuyasha smiled a bit then turned to Suki, "hey, girl."  
  
Suki looked away form the happy couple.  
  
"where did you get that hair?"  
  
she smiled, "I got it form her when she was sleeping in the box, when all the people were crying because she was going away."  
  
Inuyasha was taken back by her innocence but nodded, that made sense, that's why Rin remembers every thing, like Sesshomaru. Rhe hair was taken after her death so that the DNA contains all the memories of her life till she died.  
  
((this is an actual theory, there was a girl who had a organ donated to her form the body of a girl who was murdered and this girl would have flash's and dreams of the murder. So scientist form a theory that all DNA stores memories but because some of the Genes are turned off they can't act as actual memory cells and just hold the info.))  
  
~week later~  
  
a week passed and everything calmed, Rin's family stayed for a couple of days but had to get back home.  
  
Rin and Kagome loved living together, Rin was relatively ok but couldn't remember every thing before she died, the memories were slowly coming back including the ones of her death, but she was returning to normal. She couldn't remember any thing after she died since the hair was cut form her dead body.  
  
A local Miko was called to the house and she made sure Rin's soul returned to her body, it did, she told them that it took a few minutes for it to realize its vesicle was back and that was the reason Rin acted strange after she woke up.  
  
The Miko informed them that Rin's soul did retain memories of what is in the next life, and that those memories may return in due time.  
  
Everything was back to normal, well as normal as life can get in a family of hanyous and youkai.  
  
As for Kouga and Kikyo, Kouga was never found, he seemed to disappear into thin air, and Kikyo was reported missing soon after she found out he was gone.  
  
Kagome hopped that where ever they were they were happy and together.  
  
The news had a field day with the reappearance of a dead girl, they dug up the grave and found that the body was gone, Rin was let off. But the news paper the next day had a story about a mob group that killed a girl then paid off doctors to say the body was someone else and that some one else happened to be Rin because they looked alike.  
  
The Tabloids had a different story, something about aliens and zombies.... Yeah....  
  
The End  
  
A/N- last chapter!! Sorry its done!!! 


	24. A2

A/N- DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO "ON THE HIGH SCHOOL FOOD CHAIN!" time of release for the fic is still unknown. 


End file.
